The Trials of Humaity
by Ender Elementalis
Summary: Imagine a world based in your favorite Star Wars universe with all of your favorite sci-fi characters...Wizards, Zoids, Transformers, Jedi, Elemental Mastery...The Empire is gaining strength to move against the Alliance and the only people who stand in th
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Heroes   
All stories have heroes; people with amazing talents that struggle to find themselves in a very difficult world. This story is no different. All the men and women you will read about are heroes in someone's eyes, and this story is one that displays the hero in all of us. Tales of love, rejection, epic struggles, action, and adventure... all have a base in our own personal tale of heroism.   
Sometimes, however, someone becomes a hero without even knowing it. Others may even become one against their own will. This hero may show no sign of caring of others, and somehow ends up sacrificing all they have for the good of all beings. In the end, they are heroes none the less. These types of heroes, sometimes known as antiheroes, change the way the universe works. You will soon discover that these may perhaps be the greatest kinds of heroes of them all... "My lord," Captain Bernard Galvan spoke, timidly, "Our forces are amassed in the Sevran system, as ordered. We await your next bidding." "Good work, captain," The hooded figure said, "You have shown me you are loyal to me and to your Empire. For this, you will be rewarded. Take command of the Inferno, and set up a command station on the systems edge. I want hourly updates on the coming campaign. I want them from you... Admiral Galvan."   
Galvan looked at the floor and made a bow. "Thank you my lord."   
"Begin phase one. The time has come at last."  
The cackle of laughter echoed across the room.   
What a day, thought Bruce Wayne, I never thought the Alliance would ask Batman to do surveillance in Corscan.  
Wayne watched in silence as the large Imperial Fleet began to break up. The Super Star Destroyer, his sources found had been known as Inferno, began to separate from the group.  
They must have new orders, he thought. Time to do some tracing.   
His ship, the aptly named Batwing, let out a shudder as a cloaked tracing bugs launched toward the Inferno and the other lead Star Destroyer. Only seconds after they latched onto the hulls of the destroyers, the entire fleet entered hyperspace, leaving Wayne and the Batwing alone in space.  
The computer had a good lock on the tracers, of course. "Ill have to thank Jon for this," Wayne smiled to himself. "Martian technology is really high-tech. The imperials won't know what happened."  
The computer showed a station in the J'P'Tan system, flashing "target trajectory" in bright red lettering.   
He hit his throttle, and the Batwing roared to life. After a few seconds, he had entered hyperspace, leaving the Sevran system empty. 


	2. Shore Leave

As the Minnesota pulls into J'P'Tan dock, Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Matthews leans back in his chair. "Sub-system shutdown is complete. Now running final docking procedures, standby."

Being the helm officer, John's job was to navigate the ship during all flight and docking procedures

"Minnesota this is docking control, your docking request is approved. Standing by for final docking codes."

"Control this is the Minnesota, code is transmitting."

There was a pause and then the control officer hailed them again. "Clearance code approved. Begin docking procedures at platform 1138."

"Thank you control. Minnesota out."

The Minnesota began to turn for the landing zone. The large thrusters began to hum as she picked up speed. Traffic was cleared for their ship, as it was when all Alliance ships landed. The Z-95 headhunter security fighters guided their ship to their landing pad. The ship swung around, and then began to descend.

The ship fired its repulsor-lift engines and softy landed. The humming of the engines slowly became quiet. "This is docking control. You are now authorized to restore the magnetic field."

"Copy that control."

Captain Megan Hubert cleared her throat, and hit a switch on her chair. "This is Captain Hubert to all crew members. We have docked at J'P'Tan station, and are now off duty. All crew members are now granted shore leave until further notice. Hubert Out."

She turned to John, "Mr. Matheews, you must file your report on last nights watch before you leave. See Commander Rytel if you need anything."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

John exited the turbo lift on deck thirty-four. He turned the corner and headed toward his quarters. He saw others moving in and out of their living quarters, preparing for a long needed shore leave. As he entered his quarters, he noticed that he had several scores of computer messages, the majority of them being advertisements from the various businesses aboard J'P'Tan station. As he filed through them, he found one that advertised the Alliance Pilot Recruitment Board. He had seen this message many times before.

When he was an ensign, he was assigned to the United Federation of Planets starship USS-Enterprise E, under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, now an admiral. During his duty aboard the Enterprise, the ship entered a battle against some rogue Shr'sa pirates. The Enterprise was damaged and he disobeyed the captain's direct orders when he attempted to restore the engines using a T-267 Fire Hawk.

He was court-martialed after the Shr'sa incident. Captain Picard was one of the jurors of the trial, and allowed John to stay in service. He claimed that he had no intention of turning on the ship, only to protect it. That came to a surprise to John, because Picard did not carry those who disobeyed direct orders in high esteem. He found out later that this was he would not be an exception. He was banned from flying any Federation fighter craft, and was reduced in rank two degrees.

A few years later, the Federation joined the Galactic Alliance and John decided to find his place somewhere other than the Federation.

John deleted the message and started gathering some personal items to take to the station with him. Another message appeared on his data pad. It was from his good friend, Captain Benjamin Sika.

He had met Ben aboard the Calamari docks after he left the Enterprise. They had been attacked by the Empire and were stranded in the dock. Ben, a civilian at the time, was docked to deliver supplies. As the station began to lose its structural integrity, Ben had everyone board his ship, the Betazed.

John took a gun turret as Ben flew. They destroyed several Imperial fighters, and saved the American ship USS-Liberty from crashing into the station. Ben was awarded the Klatonian Cross, and John was promoted. Ben and John became fast friends as they spent some time aboard the USS-Rampart together. Ben was granted the rank of Captain, and was serving under Commander Veers. He and John worked together for three years before being reassigned to the Minnesota.

Ben's face appeared on the screen. "Good morning John. Ready to go aboard?"

"I think so. I'm looking forward to some of that imported food from earth."

"Huh?"

"You know. They have that chocolate stuff. I've never had it before. Sounds good."

"I've seen it before, but I've never had it either. I'm really looking forward to real steak. This synthesized stuff just isn't the same."

"Well, let's go then."

The met at the turbo lift and went to deck five. They entered the air lock and began walking toward the station on the docking tube. The station was huge, about twenty-five miles across, and was a major civilian dock run by the Alliance to prevent spying.

The J'P'Tan system was a vital system to the Alliance. The system was not in any normal strategic position, but did provide the most important transportation route in history. The Milkey Way galaxy is about three hundred thousand light-years from the Corscan galaxy. The New Republic, seated at the capital of the Corscan galaxy, Corascant, discovered that the quickest way to commute between their galaxy and that of Earth was through the subspace node at J'P'Tan.

The Galactic Empire, at that time in ruins, became aware of this and began to muster its forces on the other side of the node, cutting off the Republic from the Federation. Once they massed, they stormed back into Corscan, and overtook the New Republic, creating a new, stronger Empire.

The details of the Empire's rebirth are not clear. A man from Earth, known only as Vincent Calrissian, distant cousin of Lando Calrissian, somehow rose to power when the Empire hid in the Milkey Way. Under his guidance, they completely routed the New Republic, creating an era of chaos in Corscan. The Galactic Alliance, formed by the President of the United States of America on Earth, was to combat the Empire's spread into the Milkey Way, and hoped to eventually retake Corscan. The war continued, and J'P'Tan remains one of the last Alliance strongholds in Croscan.

John looked at the station's towers and spires, which reminded him of San Francisco on Earth, where the head of Federation sat. He remembered his years in Starfleet Academy, and how anxious he was to go to war with whoever threatened Earth. Now that Earth was the seat of the Alliance, he wished he never saw war. Nothing seemed to be what it once was.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash lit up in deep space. "Wow," Ben said, "its not everyday you get to see a star go supernova."

John pondered a minute, and then replied. "I don't think that was an exploding star. We wouldn't have been able to see it in real time unless it was close. If it were close, it would have wiped out the station

And then, it did.


	3. Admiral Picard

The freighter moved in no fashion that John had ever seen. The station's shielding protected them, but the freighter was vaporized immediately. The stars moved slightly to the left, and he realized that something had gone terribly wrong. Alarms began to sound and pressure doors began to close. John and Ben raced back to the Minnesota, but didn't make it to the pressure doors in time.

They made a run for the station and ducked beneath the pressure doors. The two stood on the docking level and looked out the view port. Imperial TIE Fighters were swarming around the station, and off in the distance, large Imperial Star Destroyers bombarded the ships that were docked.

An explosion sent Ben sailing over a railing and into the people running below. John ran down and around the stairway to help, but another explosion sent him flying backwards. A large hole was blown open in the ceiling, and the vacuum of space began to engulf the room. John had to hold on to the railing of the stairs to keep from getting pulled into outer space, and Ben managed to do the same. Others were not as lucky.

As the hole began to close up with the station's emergency magnetic field, those who were still conscious were able to get up and move on. The pressure inside returned to normal, and John ran to see Ben. He had a large gash on his forehead, and was unconscious.

"Do we have helm control?" Captain Megan Hubert asked as quickly as possible.

"We do now ma'am." The ensign at the controls said. "But we took a blow to the starboard nacelle. Our sub light drive is functional but we don't seem to be able to enter hyperspace."

"The Empire must be using Interdictor Crusiers. We have to do something. Go to red alert."  
The ship's bridge began to pulse red at the ceiling. The lighting darkened slightly to provide a better view of the battle. The shields automatically engaged on her red alert command, and the weapon systems were brought online to charge up.

"Launch the fighters. Prepare to engage the nearest Imperial capital ship. Try to find that Interdictor"

The Minnesota swung around the station and opened fire with its turbolasers. The Poseidon class fighters in the Minnesota's green fighter group launched out of its forward docking bay and began to engage the TIE fighters. Hubert looked to her communications officer. "Bring scanner readings on screen."

The computer generated image of the area appeared on the screen. Seven Imperial Star Destroyers were surrounding the station, bombarding it with torpedoes and turbo lasers. An interdictor cruiser loomed behind them, using its gravity well projectors to keep any ships from escaping into hyperspace, as well as pulling other ships passing by into the sector

"Damn," she said, "They have us surrounded. Bring us about. We have to take out that Interdictor."

The ship began to lumber toward the interdictor, when the Star Destroyer next to it began to bombard them. "Divert all non-essential power to shields. We have to reach that interdictor!" Hubert yelled as sparks flew around her.

"Captain, we have an incoming message." the helm officer said.

"Put it on screen"

A man in a flight suit came on screen.

"Captain Hubert, this is General Corran Horn of Rogue Squadron. We have the Interdictor on sensor. We are going to engage and then draw the Star Destroyer's fire away from you."

"Copy that, Rogue leader. Green group, we need help. Aid Rogue squadron in drawing that fire away from us."

"Copy that, captain Hubert."

The fighters of Rogue Squadron flew overtop the Minnesota and engaged the Star Destroyer. The fighters from green group engaged the TIE fighters swarming in the area. The Minnesota passed the Star Destroyer and began to open fire on the Interdictor.

"All batteries continue fire." Hubert screamed into her comm. link.

"Captain, our reactor is reaching critical mass. We cannot hold this much longer." The engineering officer shouted.

"Just keep firing!"

The Minnesota shot a large ion cannon pulse toward the Interdictor's shield generator, taking out its forward shields.

"Rogue Leader, this is the Minnesota, the interdictor cruiser's shields are down. You must take out their bridge."

"Copy that Minnesota. Get yourself clear. You've done all you can."

The Minnesota turned to flee, but a stray torpedo hit its starboard engines. Sparks flew across the bridge, and Hubert was flung out of her chair. She slammed her head into the railing and blacked out. The Minnesota was adrift.

"Rogue leader this is Rogue three, the Minnesota has been hit. Their starboard engine is out, and I believe the bridge has been taken out. She's adrift sir."

"Damn, J'P'Tan station, this is Rogue Leader, send out a support craft for the Minnesota."

"This is J'P'Tan station, no support craft available."

"Rogue squadron, this is Rogue leader, take flanking positions around the Minnesota, I don't want another scratch on her. Green group, continue focus on the Interdictor."

A resounding "Copy that," came over the COM link.

Horn threw his craft into a steep barrel roll, picking off a TIE fighter and hurling a proton torpedo toward the Interdictor. The torpedo slammed into the side of the ship's bridge, exploding into a ball of flame. He flipped his ship up, putting the Minnesota into his sight, and shot another TIE fighter. The TIE veered off and exploded. The swarms of TIEs began to grow in number, and the Minnesota was losing support.

"Green twelve to base, I'm hit!"

The X-wing fighter blasted into the side of the Interdictor, while the pursuing TIE veered off into space, attacking the next fighter it saw. Horn decided it was time to eliminate the Interdictor himself. Who knew how many ships could be attempting to get out of the dock with survivors, as well as reinforcements that may be trapped at the edge of the system, trying to get in and help...

"Admiral Galvan, what is the status of the attack?"

The hooded figure moved toward the captain's screen. His face could hardly be seen, but this voice echoed throughout the ship.

"My lord, we have been bombarding the Alliance's station and its surrounding ships for nearly an hour now. We have suffered only minor losses. The Interdictor cruiser is in stable condition, recovering from an Alliance battleship attack."

"Prepare to initiate the second phase. Move the fleet into position."

Galvan gulped. "Yes my lord."

John was almost to the station's docking bay when Ben began to wake up. The damage to the station was extensive. People were still running to their escape craft, only to be told not to board. The Imperials were shooting them down.

"Ben, we need to get to your ship. Where is the Betazed?"

"Bay 1138, southern axis. It has been here for a long while, I hope it still flies...Damn do I ever have a headache."

"You'll be fine Ben, don't worry."

John headed down an observatory corridor, toward the lower docking bay. Through the view port he could see the battle raging on. Suddenly, the station was torpedoed above the corridor, sending John and Ben off their feet. The glass was cracked, and the alarms began to sound signaling that the pressure doors were closing. The door closed between John and Ben, and Ben was again unconscious. Someone nearby signaled that he would take care of Ben, so John turned to run for the Betazed.

"Mr. Matthews, I seemed to have hurt my leg. Help me get out of here."

John turned around to see Admiral Picard slumped over next to him.

"Admiral, what happened?"

"I was in the section above when that missile hit. The floor gave way and I landed here."

"Here, I'll help you. Sika's ship is in the bay ahead. We can escape there."

The two slowly made their way to the bay. They needed to escape the station before the bombardment intensified.

"Mr. Matheews, I hope you have some sort of plan. We cannot take on the entire Imperial Armada in that junk heap of a ship your counterpart flies."

"Don't worry Admiral, I have a plan."

I just haven't figured it out yet...


	4. The Battle of J'P'Tan

"Are we in position?"

There was a silence that seemed to engulf the bridge at the asking of the question. Ensign Conrad looked at the commander, as well as the dark figure next who was next to the commander, very hesitant to respond. He had never met Batman before, and he was somewhat intimidated by him.

He admired the commander greatly however. How many other people could say they served under the greatest pilot of their age, as well as serving under the one that is prophesized to one day save them all?

"Well?"

He looked down, thinking of the consequences of questioning the commander. He may possess skills uncommonly powerful, but how can he expect a common man to follow him to a potential death. He took a deep breath, and quickly put his head up again and said, "Commander, our ship is ready to engage, but how do we know if it is a trap?"

"It is definitely a trap," the dark night spoke up, "Why else would they have let me trace them?"

Conrad turned to Batman and then back to the Commander, "They let you trace them?"

"They knew I was there the entire time. The least I could do was entertain them."

Conrad gave a confused look, and turned back to the commander. "Awaiting orders sir."

The Commander met eyes with Batman and then turned to Conrad.

"It is a trap. Let's play along, play by their rules for awhile."

"How do we fight them if they know we are coming?" Conrad thought as he issued the orders.

"Easily, Mr. Conrad,' the commander responded, which surprised Conrad. "We break the rules..."

"Rogue nine, I need cover!'

Corran Horn dove between the Interdictor and the TIE Fighter squadron deploying from its docking bay. He took a hit to the upper right s-foil on his X-Wing fighter, but was still able to fly.

"I am on my way Rogue leader. Can I get a trajectory?"

James Landreneau was an accomplished pilot and had always known that joining the famous Rogue Squadron would be dangerous. For his first combat engagement, however, he couldn't help but realize nothing covered in the training simulations could prepare him for this.

"Uhh, meet me at coordinates three-eight-six, mark three-eight-two-seven."

"Copy that, but next time try to sound more sure of it, for my blood pressure's sake."  
He threw his ship into a tight bank and saw an X-Wing flying toward the Minnesota trying to shake a TIE.

"Rogue nine, fox twelve!"

At the warning statement, he launched his proton torpedo toward the enemy fighter, rolling away as the missile cleared his ship. The TIE tried to shake it, but the torpedo weaved and maneuvered until it suddenly accelerated and struck the fighter, creating a brilliant ball of fire and dust.

"There you go, Rogue leader, all clear, for the moment."

"Copy that. Thanks Landrendau, you saved my ass back there."

"Sure thing commander, don't get used to it though. It's taking all I have to keep my own ass from being obliterated."

"You just shake them like I taught you. You'll be fine."

James ducked his ship under the next shot of floating debris and torpedoed another TIE. Perhaps his training was helping after all...

ACCESSING

PATHWAY FOUND

WELCOME TO THE BETAZED LIEUTENANT MATTHEWS, JOHNATHAN AND ADMRIAL PICARD, JEAN-LUC

CREATING NEW ACCOUNT FOR ADMRIAL PICARD, JEAN-LUC

John began the preflight countdown as the station around him shuddered. Picard was situated above him in a gun turret and was preparing for a battle.

"Lieutenant, the sensors read a Interdictor cruiser at coordinates two-zero-six mark three-five. We should take out the gravity wells to allow any ships making a run for it to leave."

"Yes, sir. I'll take her in nice and quick, enough for you to launch your concussion missiles at the port gravity well."

"Yes, I understand. Take off"

The Betazed creaked as her repulsorlifts raised the ship off the surface of the docking bay. She accelerated until she broke free of the magnetic field of the bay and rocketed toward the Interdictor.

"Sir," John shouted over the roar of the battle, "We have three fighters on our six."

"I see them. Keep us flying toward the interdictor. That is our priority."

The battle suddenly became more complex. Off in the distance, John could see the Minnesota adrift. Corran Horn of Rogue Squadron gave a hail to the Betazed.

"Sika, I know you are not here to fight, but we are getting our asses kicked here."

"This is Leautenant Johnathan Matheews of the Betazed Awaiting orders"

"Matheews? Where is Sika"

"Horn," Picard suddenly spoke up, "We need a plan of attack. Concentrate your fire on the fighters approaching on the port side of the interdictor."

"Yes, admiral."

Horn was obviously caught off guard by the Admiral, who now seemed to be giving the orders.

Suddenly, the Comm system began to crackle with the chatter from the battlefield.

".....Betazed thi.....disengage....ca.....Minnesot....ments

led by.....ge's orders."

"This is the Alliance ship Betazed. Please repeat your transmission, over."

The interference began to clear up as the Betazed dipped under the Interdictor and pulled into a path back toward the station.

"...is the USS-Corellia, NCC-102015 calling all Alliance ships to move away from the Interdictor."

"The Corellia?" Picard and Ben said at once.

Suddenly, a large ship emerged from hyperspace and loomed over the entire battle. Cheers erupted from all over the communication network as the largest ship in known history began to engage the forces of the Empire

"General Horn, this is Commander George of the fighter group Hide on station. Looks like you needed a hand Corran."

"Jim," Corran sighed, "I have never been so glad to hear your voice. Please tell me you brought some help from the fleet here."

"I'll do you one better. I brought the Corellia with me."

The battle suddenly turned in favor of the good guys. The Corellia launched its fighter squadrons and took a battle position over the station.  
"Rogue Leader, you have two on your six."

Before he could look to see if he would live long enough to view his attackers, a black ship roared over his and destroyed the TIEs.

"This is the Batwing, on station. Let's destroy these bastards."

And then the battle was over. The massive Corellia sliced through the Imperial blockade like an angry knife through butter. The ship, twice as big as the second Death Star, loomed over the station and the entire battle, and its countless turbolasers and beam cannons made short work of the fighters and Star Destroyers.

A large group of X-Wings bearing the symbol of the famous Hide squadron began to clean off the remainder of the TIEs and flanked Rogue Squadron. Corran looked over to see Commander George looking back at him.

"How about that for a rescue, Master Horn?"

Admiral Galvan stepped back from the viewscreen, now sweating profusely. The cloaked figure above him stood silent for a moment, and then turned to leave the bridge.

"Do not fear, Admiral. I have no intention of killing you yet. The Corellia's appearance was not a surprise to me, but the short work they made on your battle group was. Still, they suffered the greatest, and now pave the way for more able individuals to lead."

Galvan sighed with relief and began to issue orders to regroup the fleet. He turned and said, "Thank you, Lord Calrissian. You are most forgiving."

"Please, Admiral, it is not mercy. I shall kill you for this soon enough. Your skills are still too valuable to terminate yet."  
Galvan went white as a cackle of laughter echoed through the room.


	5. The Cloaked Man and the Dark Lord

"You will go to the Corellia and await my further orders."

The cloaked man moved to leave the room, stopping next to Brad Spudic, glaring. Brad tensed up, feeling the rage flow through him, but said nothing. The man then continued to the turbo lift and left the room.

"My Lord," Spudic spoke, "Why not send me? That idiot cannot defend himself, let alone risk being engaged by George."

Vincent Calrissian, Dark Lord of the Sith, ruler of the Empire, and the prophesized warrior of ancient times, turned to Spudic and grinned, "Your training has yet to peak, Lord Spudic. Your anger is thick, but your blood has yet to accept the power of the Dark Side. With time, you will be ready. Go to your quarters and meditate, I will call for you soon. There is something you may be able to assist me with..."

Spudic turned and left, angrier than before.

"Somehow or another, I must escape this tyrannical man."

Captain Bernard Galvan paced in his quarters, terrified. He had failed Master Calrissian, and threatened with his life. He had to escape, leave the Empire. How he would do this without getting caught was the issue.

His door bell rang.

"Come," He said, as professionally as possible.

The door opened and a cloaked man entered the room.

"I have been sent to the Corellia. I am aware of your situation with Vincent, and am willing to smuggle you out with me. Are you interested?"

"Y-You want to help me? Aren't you a student of his? What is this treachery? Who said anything about me being in a situa-"

"I am able to read minds, especially those with weak ones. You are of no challenge to me. I can get you out. Are you interested?"

Galvan thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. The cloaked man handed him a small object, looking to be silicon based.

"Your communicator. Place this inside it. You will know when I will take you. Do you understand?"

He looked at it, and then back to the man. "Yes, but one question..."

"The name is Katarn."

He turned and left Galvan alone once more.

After leaving Galvan's room, Kyle Katarn returned to the docking bay where his ship, the Moldy Crow, under the alias of Empirca Tarana, sat. He entered the ship, sealing the door behind him. With a sigh of relief, he slid off his hood, revealing his rugged, battle hardened face.

"Thank the force," he said aloud.

He sat down in the pilot's chair and activated the view screen in front of him. Due to the holonet communication disruption by the Empire, he had to resort to older methods of communication to reach his contacts in the Alliance. The most efficient, he discovered over the months of undercover, was an old earth communication system called the internet.

He loaded a program designed to draft and deliver text based messages over the connection, which while slow, was stable and untraceable. The Empire has never suspected anything. The Internet of Earth was replaced by the Coruscant based Holonet decades ago. Luckily, people like Commander George were appreciative of the past. Still, he coded his messages to prevent anything from being leaked

Tracking is complete. I have met Cousin Vinnie and am returning home with gifts and little Bernie.

After sending, he turned switched off and leaned back in his chair.

It's now or never....


	6. The Corellia and it's Commander

The aftermath of the attack on the station was a hectic one. Every able-bodied person had been put to work. Volunteering to help treat the wounded, Jessica Sarath was not ready for what awaited her. Her studies of medicine were not what most called normal, but proved invaluable.

Part of the group to bring better relations between wizards and humans on earth, Jessica began to learn that not everyone was void of magic. During her work with the wizard kind, she learned methods of healing no normal person had seen. She was not alone, however. The witches and wizards on the station, as well as those aboard the Corellia all helped.

Using magic, as well as technology, the team of Jessica and the wizards proved very valuable in saving lives. There were many that lost blood in vast amounts that were healed very simply by magic healing methods.

Unfortunately, magic cannot cure everything. Many had taken blasts or rubble to the head and neck, killing them instantly. Technology may be able to bring back the dead, but magic could not.

Jessica worked hard over the next few days, not only with wizards, but also with some of the aliens who had been in system at the time. She found that most non-humans were better candidates than most humans for heavy work, as well as manning the technology available to them. One in particular, a Selonian named Malruush, had become a good friend over the days of hard work.

"Lady Sarath, please aid me in deciphering your tongue." Malruush requested while she had to file a report on a damaged computer system.

"I told you before, you can call me Jessica. Let me take a look."

Jessica looked down to see scratches of ink and burnt paper that seemed to say "broken." Jessica smiled weakly as she looked at her furry companion and replied, "Looks...good. Really, keep up the good work."

Malruush spoke again, showing her sharp teeth, which Jessica assumed was a grin. "I can see the sight of humor in you face, lady Sarath. You do not have to hide my talents in distorting your native tongue. Perhaps you may one day teach me in the art of Eengliesh."

"Well, I know basic. English isn't the formal name now that the language is interplanetary.

"Ah, I am learning already. Basic is much more difficult than Selonian. Perhaps I teach you sometime?"

"I'd like that Malruush. But for now, let's get back to work."

John and Ben, for their efforts during the attack, were promoted and transferred to the USS-Pennsylvania docked at Earth. The Corellia was their designated transport, and Commander George himself greeted the duo and gave them a brief tour.

They got settled in within the afternoon. Soon, the Corellia was at warp, but the travel time got longer when the extent of the damage from the battle was examined. John spent most of his free time outside the city, taking part in whatever help the crew needed. He was surprised at how welcoming the crew was to him. He made friends very quickly, and learned much in engineering. The Corellia's chief engineer was Lt. Commander Robert LaForge, who was the son of the famous Jordi LaForge, the chief engineer of the USS-Enterprise E. He spent hours learning about the Corellia's many systems, and even got to do maintenance on one of the warp coils on deck 125. Ben, being assigned Captain of the Pennsylvania, spent his time on the bridge learning basic starship command techniques with the ship's second officer, Edward Fuchs. He even sat in the center chair, which was usually reserved for the acting captain of the ship. George didn't seem to mind much. In fact, George was not around much at all. He spent a lot of time in Engineering, using his famed technical skills. He wasn't seen for weeks on the bridge by anyone, including the First officer, Commander John Lorenz. John and Ben had Lunch with Lorenz two weeks into the voyage. Lorenz, who became great friends with George during their childhood, spoke highly of him.

"Commander George has been my best friend since high school," explained Lorenz, "And he has always been somewhat of a loner, even if he interacts with his staff all happy the way he does. Once the war with the Empire started, he had already been admitted to the Alliance's Special Forces program. I didn't see him for a few years, although we did exchange holo-mail now and then."

"Special Forces" That doesn't go well psychology for anyone." Mathews said, "He must be another special force rough ass, right?"

"I don't know much, John, although he can be if you make him mad. He came back a Jedi Knight and, as far as I know, he's the first Earth born human to become one. He wasn't the same, all these new abilities and talents he showed, he is really dark. Most think he's some sort of Military prophet."

"Wait, you don't mean," Ben cut himself off. "....Isn't that impossible?"

"I don't know. He said something about getting some donated Saiyen blood during an accident on Corellia. He also talked about getting to travel with Master Skywalker for a few years. Other than that, unless he is giving orders or working aboard the Corellia, he doesn't talk much."

"Sounds like a loner, alright. What did you two do when you were younger?"

"Before I met him he never had many friends. He was different...like, mystical. He never interacted with anyone if he didn't have to. People in general didn't sit well with others, almost as if he hated all people. He isn't much different today now that I think of it. As a kid he was picked on, and sometimes he was even beat up. He isn't like that now. I never see anybody question him, let alone threaten him."

"He is incredibly talented in different respects. He is an amazing pilot and tactician. He also learned, I assume through the secret training, how to use computers. He can hack into anything, including the old Menthas mainframe."

"That was George? That's incredible."

"Indeed, now that he is some sort of meta-human, with those powers and all, he secludes himself even more. Fearing that he will be rejected like he was as a child, he just does his job and lets all else slip right by him."

Ben finished his steak, which by request was not synthesized, and stood up. "Well, I guess I won't have to worry about having to deal with him again then. Thanks for lunch. I hope to see you again commander."

Lorenz smiled and called a transport back to the bridge. "My pleasure. Enjoy a fine night on the Corellia gentlemen."

Ben and John toured the lower city all night, stopping at bars and museaums, and even casinos. They played everything from earth poker to sabbacc, which Ben was already a quick hand. He came back that night with a $400 profit. He planned on attending the next game which was on the following Wednesday.

The war seemed so distant that night...

"Where is the commander now sir?" asked the cloaked man.

Rodney Frost, the chief security officer of Corellia's the south city, was startled by the man. As he turned around to face him, he realized whom he was answering.

"Master Jedi, The commander is currently on the bridge. May I direct you to the nearest turbolift that will take you to his ready room?"

"I believe I can find my way there. Thank you for you assistance. Come on galvan."

The Jedi bowed and turned to leave, and the man that seemed incredibly nervous followed him away.

"Uh, yea. Anytime sir."

Rodney turned back to his work. He was attaching a new computer terminal to his desk. The power manifold for his old one exploded during the battle at J'P'Tan. He had filed three reports to the commander before about the lack of power distribution during a red-alert status aboard the ship, but he was never replied to. Now his department had to pay for new terminals whenever they were damaged. He loved to blame the commander for the power problem, but he also knew that the Corellia was so large that he would never have been able to afford an upgrade to the network during the war.

"Computer?"

The computer responded with the usual LCARS prompt sound.

"Activate power manifest for new terminal."

"Beginning power transfer process. Please Stand by."

The computer began to restore power to the room. The screen began to flicker and then turned on. It displayed the Security logo and began to load the former screen arrangements.

"Well," Frost said to himself, "Looks like tomorrow everything will be in good shape for the work day. Computer... Call an air taxi to the building dock. I will be there in five minutes."

"Affirmative"

Frost Stood up to leave, but suddenly the screen across the room shorted out. "Better make that in about an hour, computer," he said.

The computer beeped an affirmative.

"What a night," Frost said in disgust.

"This is the USS-Napoleon to the New York Dock control requesting permission to dock."

"We copy Napoleon. Transmit clearance code and stand by."

"Affirmative New York control. Napoleon standing by."

Captain Thomas Whitmer transmitted the docking clearance and sat back in his chair. His ship, the Napoleon, flew gently over the skies of the southern New York cityscape, circling Newark Spaceport. His ship just returned from the Orion Prime system, where the latest battle against the Empire took place. The ship had been badly damaged, and needed dry-dock time.

"Napoleon this is Newark control, you are cleared for landing of pad eight. Your approach vector is being transmitted now."

"Copy that control. Beginning approach. Helm, follow approach vector settings."

The helm officer, Ensign Alice Williams, typed on her control pad. "Course laid in, beginning landing sequence. Stand by Newark control."

The Napoleon flew gently over the landing pad and did a mid air turn into position before lowering and igniting its repulsor lifts. The landing pad began to extend the docking latches as the Napoleon lowered its landing gear. The latches attached to the lower side of the Napoleon's hull and secured with a loud hiss.

"Docking procedures complete captain. Disengaging engines."

"Very good ensign," Whitmer said. "All personnel are now dismissed. Report back here at 0400 hours on Monday."

The bridge crew headed for the turbo-lifts, and Whitmer entered his ready-room. He was closing all files on his computer when he got a transceiver message. He patched the transmission in and Admiral Gregory Shims appeared on his screen.

"Admiral, it is good to see you again."

"I am pleased to see your ship made it home in one piece. The Corellia is en-route to Earth to deliver the new captain of the USS-Pennsylvania and also to repair. Sadly, we will not be given enough time to repair any ships. Both you and Commander George are being shipped to the Deneb system to confront a massing Imperial fleet."

"Hold on a second Admiral, the Napoleon is in no shape to fight. We have a barely operating warp drive, most of our decks have hull breaches, and or structural containment field is gone. We would be lucky to lift off this landing pad let alone join the biggest battle in the sector."

"I will have your core systems repaired before the Corellia arrives captain, but the remainder of the repairs will take place inside the Corellia's docking bay. You will be in good shape to fight by the time you reach Deneb."

"Admiral, with all do respect, my crew is in no condition to fight either. They have been serving in combat situations for three months without any resting. My crew deserves a break."

"I am sorry captain, but this is a direct order from allied command. You leave on Saturday when the Corellia arrives. Shims out."

The screen went blank, signaling the end of the transmission.

"How am I going to lead a tired crew into battle?" Whitmer thought out loud.

The Corellia warped into the Earth system early saturday morning and was immediately hailed. "Admiral Shims on screen Commander," The acting Comm. officer announced.

"Admiral Shims, to what do I owe the pleasure?" George asked.

"Commander, you are ordered to transport Captain Sika to the Pennsylvania. Both he and Captain Whitmer of the The USS- Napoleon will dock in one of your bays and you will then travel to the Deneb system. You will be briefed en-route. Shims out."

"Commander," Sika asked, "I am anxious to board the Pennsylvania but, aren't you going to have the Corellia repaired before you leave the system?"

"I was, captain, but an order is an order. Prepare you things. You are to be transferred to your ship as soon as possible."

"...Yes sir..."


	7. Onward to Denab

The preflight countdown had begun. In four days time, the two hundred ships of the Third Alliance Fleet were to be completely prepped for departure. The Corellia was the last ship to arrive at Earth, and was ill prepared to depart. Commander George was everywhere trying to re-supply and rearm for the coming battle. He was directing many different weapon and vehicle deliveries when he was visited by several unexpected guests.  
"...those AT-MT's must be put in the fourth bay, General. We need all ground troops to be in the same location. Organization is a key factor in tactical combat. Commander, what is the status of the Skipray Blastboats I requested.... Somebody get Mr. Frost on the comm., I need to speak with him before the new sensors are tested..."

"You seen very busy these days, Jim. We are here to help."

Jim turned around to see the smiling face of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, dressed in his Jedi robes, and flanked by several of his students. Jim laughed and threw a big hug around Skywalker and replied, "I figured as much. Nothing could keep the Jedi from getting their noses on anything in the M-way anymore."

Luke laughed and turned to his processors behind him. "Well, we are here to keep the peace. I figured you would need it before the battle as well as during it. I've brought help too. The Jedi are stretched very thin these days, and we want to see what kind of potential lies at Deneb. May I introduce Hmfrey Cabala and Sarah Typho," he motioned to a large grey Wookie and a small human girl to his right. "Our newest trainees."  
Jim gave a smile to the two, and then looked to Luke's other side. "I see the Solo twins couldn't stay away either."

Jacen and Jaina Solo ran to embrace Jim, who somehow managed to get his arms around the both of them. Jacen, now very tall and broad shouldered was almost as big as Jim, which was nothing or a surprise considering his bloodline. He gave Jaina a kiss on the cheek, and grasped her shoulders. "Look at you two. Jedi Masters at last."

"What can we say?" Jaina smiled in response, "Uncle Luke taught us well."

"I can see that, but youve grown so much since i last saw you."

"You last saw us when we were nineteen." Jacen said, "We are just more in tune with the Force."

Jacen was one of the few Force heretics that remained after the war with the Yuzzan Vong. He believed that the force directed all peoples actions, rather then their thoughts.  
Jim smiled again and said "The force brought you here. Let's get caught up over dinner, right now I'm a little busy with loading. We don't need more than one Jedi doing the loading."

"That's why I asked them to come."

A roar of an engine went overhead, which echoed thought the small section of the docking bay the group of Jedi was in. The familiar horseshoe shaped hull of the Millennium Falcon spun and landed across the platform, and the engine whined at they shut down.

The boarding ramp opened up and a small, blue droid rolled out, followed by none other than Han Solo, and his furry Wookie companion, Chewbacca.

"Han Solo, never thought I'd see you come to the Corellia this close to an engagement." Jim said in a broad tone.

Solo looked to his left, then his right. He met eyes with Jim and pointed his forefinger to his chest, and mouthed "Who me?"

He laughed and shook hands with Jim, and then embraced Jacen and Jaina, and then Luke. Meanwhile, Chewbacca nearly bear hugged Jim into submission. "We thought you could use some technical expertise, considering the battle ahead."

Jim nodded, looking around the bay, "We can use all the help we can get."

Jim motioned for Laforge, who was installing new power couplings on the service lift. "Laforge, Chewbacca has come to help you in whatever you need."

Jordie smiled, "Chewie, nice to see you again. I have lots of work to do. Shall we start?"

Chewbacca growled an approval, and the two walked off to the service lift.

Han turned to Jim. "We have a few things to discuss before we get down to the nitty gritty.

Jim suddenly became more serious. "What's the problem?"

Luke spoke this time, very seriously, "What we need to tell you isn't going to be easy."

"Let's step inside then," Jim said, hoping he wasn't going to be upset by their news.

Jim stepped into the meeting room on the bridge to see many familiar faces. Admiral Picard, who came with two federation guards, had his familiar "friendly scowl" on. General Petriarc, representing from the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, and his famous Super-Pilot "Alpha One" sat next to Picard. Across the table sat Princess Leia Organa Solo, envoy to the New Republic. Other leaders were there, including those from DB-Earth and those from the Pok sector. The Protoss envoy, arriving to earth from Auir, brought Jim Raynor, who represented the Terrans still living in the Koprulu sector. The American envoy, Supreme Allied Commander Madison, sat at the head of the table next to the United Nations Space Command Admiral Whitcomb, chatting with the Vulcan ambassador, Spock. The whole Alliance was represented here, which took Jim by surprise, seeing as he was expecting an empty bridge for the next few days.

As soon as he moved to his chair, the room silenced, and Admiral Petriarc spoke first. "Greetings everyone; and thank you for coming at such short notice. I know this may be unexpected," he looked at Jim, "but Princess Leia and I called this meeting to inform the leaders of the Alliance of something...quite extraordinary."  
Leia spoke next. "The recent signs of fringe warring and subspace breakdowns have led us to believe that the Empire has found itself some new allies. We have seen specific signs of the old Earth nemesis the Cov-"

She was cut off when a large, green armored soldier entered the room, grenades clipped to his belt and an assault rifle strapped to his shoulder. His orange tinted visor reflected the lighting of the room back toward Jim, who was not expecting to see the soldier to arrive.

"Master Chief, this is...unexpected" Whitcomb, the Chief's superior, said.

The Spartan super soldier didn't respond, but moved behind the table and stood next to Jim.

"As I was saying," Leia continued "The signs of war found on the fringe show two distinct properties. The Empire has an at Deneb, and they continue to relay communications through computer systems last seen from the Covenant."

Whitcomb suddenly became tense, shooting a gaze toward Master Chief. He battled the Religious Covenant years before, nearly destroying Earth in the process. Seeing them emerge again was quite frightening.

"What scares us the most," Petriarc said as the murmur among the delegates quieted down, "Is the technology they use. With the discovery of the ancient alien construct, Halo, during the war with the Covenant, we have found that the creators of it, whom the Covenant calls the "Forerunners", have been revealed before."

"During the sub-space war with the Vasudans, an alien race called the Shivans blasted both sides, and an alliance was formed. The Terran-Vasudan alliance used technology dug up from a ruin on Deneb, which belonged to the mysterious race known as the "Ancients", to defeat the ultra powerful Shivans. The Ancients have been found to resemble the Forerunners, a lot."

Skywalker stood up, and began to speak, "This similarity has also being shown among the old Corscan nemesis, the Yuzzan Vong, as well as the Xel-Naga from the Koprulu sector. It seems that the Yuzzan Vong, the Protoss, and the Zerg were all created by the Xel-Naga, who is the same race as the Forerunners."

The Protoss ambassador knodded his head, saying, "The Jedi is correct. This alien race is our mother race, and their mysterious destruction bothers our psychic matrix greatly. A great dark void encompasses the Protoss race."

Without warning, Master Chief pulled out a small data chip from his helmet and inserted it into the computer terminal that Jim occupied. The holo-projector in the middle of the table hummed, and a purple woman figure emerged from it. It was Cortana, a powerful Artificial Intelligence being created by the UNSC.

"To make a long story short, delegates," Cortana said, "A connection has been established between the oldest races known to both Corscan and the Milky Way. Once race ruled these galaxies billions of years ago, and somehow they disappeared."

"What is this race called, exactly?" Admiral Picard asked.

"We call the Humar, deciphered from old hieroglyphic displays in their ruins. The most recent ruin explored was....Halo."

Everybody looked at Master Chief again. He escaped that ring world alone, making him the sole person who saw the ruins of the Humar.

Now, Commander Madison stood up, "Our orders are, ladies and gentlemen, to proceed to Deneb, retake control of this communication station ran by the Empire, and..."

He paused, looked at Master Chief, and then Jim directly in the eyes, and said "Take control of the Halo installation that they discovered at Deneb. The Empire found something there that they like, and I want it..."

Jim sat in his apartment room in the south city that night going over what had happened on the bridge. He was invited to attend a meeting of the Alliance command staff, without being given as much as an order, just a blank stare.

Why him? What did Madison see in him. The Master Chief had been on Halo 04, not Him.

The questions continued to run through his mind until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The trip to Deneb wasn't too pleasant to the crew of the _Corellia_. Rumors of another Halo, as well as the Empire's alleged alliance with the Covenant, were common. Ben Sika was busy getting the _Pennsylvania _ready for the coming battle. Although the large docking bay of the _Corellia_ was a perfect place to test the _Pennsylvania_'s flight control system, he had trouble even getting the repulsor system to work. Repulsors were designed to allow the ship to hover while engines were offline, allowing speedy take offs and landings in case of emergency.

Commander George also had a rough time. It had been months since the _Corellia _had been in a dry dock, and as the commanding officer of the _Corellia _he had the responsibility of maintaining the safety of all the civilians living in Corellia City. To aid in this, the designers of the _Corellia _created the "Emergency City Protection System", called ECPS, to help. The ECPS could virtually lower the city further into the _Corellia_'s hull and encase it in three ray shields and one deflector shield generated from the city square. It took three hours to fully initiate the ECPS so drills were constantly commencing during their travel through hyperspace. Jim, on the other hand, continued to modify his own fighter, and aided in the engineering deck. There was so much to do, it was overwhelming. How Laforge did it all own his own was a mystery to Jim. Luckily, Chewbacca was there to help.

"Watch that containment field generator, its unstable!" LaForge directed to the crew working on the _Napoleon_'s engines. "Careful, careful..."

Chewbacca howled in a rage as the generator spout out gas. The two crewmen who were carrying it dropped it and fell backwards. The generator began to spark as the deck alarm went off. Captain Whitmer and three crewmen at the cooling stationed hurled themselves over the safety rails to avoid the fire as Chewbacca attempted to put the fire on his fur out/

LaForge put his face in his hands in disgust.

"Is there a problem here Mr. LaFogre?"

LaForge turned around to see Lieutenant Frost smirking at him.

"No, this has been happening all day. Petty carelessness mixed with exhaustion on everyone's part isn't something that works out too well."

A large crash came from Chewbacca's direction, followed by a howl of disgust, and the crewman started laughing. Frost smiled. "I understand. We all are under extreme stress. Let me give you a hand."

The turbo lift stopped on the main street level, and the cloaked Jedi stepped off.

_They must have already reached Earth, _thought the Jedi, _Ill have to see Master George as soon as possible._

Corellia City was a large place, and finding who he was looking for would be a challenge.

He continued to walk toward the command deck witch loomed above the whole city. Certainly he would find a way to the bridge when he arrived there.

Suddenly a woman screamed across the alley. A masked man with a blaster ran straight toward the Jedi with a large bag full of credits and began shooting at the security forces tailing him.

The cloaked man drew his light saber and commanded the man to stop running. The thief began shooting at the Jedi, each blaster bolt ricocheting off the swift orange saber as it sliced through the air. Suddenly the man flew into the air and everything he was carrying fell to the floor.

The security forces stopped behind the thief, now hovering in midair. The Jedi then flung the thief toward the police cab that had landed next to them and shut the door with the force. He then recalled his light saber, which had rolled toward the apartment to the left, and continued walking, with his pathetic accomplice following, ignoring the calls from the police stop for questioning.

"NO!" Jim shouted to the deck crew. "This one goes here, that one goes there."

The commander was in the docking bay getting his Incom T-65 X-Wing fixed. The last battle at J'P'Tan damaged his ship, and he wanted it in good shape for the battle at Deneb.

"But sir, "Ensign Jason Nesmith started, "the EPS conduits will overload if you..."

"They won't overload, I modified the lateral thruster to compensate. They should be fine. Reinstall that and come over here, I can't figure out what is the problem with the targeting computer."

"Yes sir."

They moved over to the counsel displaying a set of cross hairs and a blinking red target. The deck was covered in wires and cables. The entire room was flooded with pilots, officers, and engineers frantically preparing for the battle. Jim looked down at the target, and prepared to begin the test fire.

"Clear the deck, fire in the hole!" Jason shouted.

The crew around the X-Wing cleared and Jim pushed a blue blinking button. A deep humming came from the cooling unit display on the side of the computer station. The X-Wing's top left s-foil erupted with a red blast of light that shot towards the target. The bolt hit the target, but then caused the s-foil to spark, setting off several alarms.

"I stand corrected", Jim said, amused. "Reset the chamber, let's try it again." George hit the com button on the panel, "Mr. Laforge I need a new maintenance coil in bay fifteen as soon as possible."

"Yes Commander. I'll have one sent up now. Laforge out."

Jim pulled open the hatch on the bottom of the S-Foil, obviously annoyed. He turned something inside the wing and then pointed to the ensign at the control station. "Fire it again, Jason."

Jason toggled the blue button on the display again. The humming began, only this time a large eruption of fire came out of the back of the X-Wing. Alarms went off again, causing the deck officer to rush over with a fire extinguisher.

Jason felt a powerful gust of wind, and looked over toward the X-Wing. A blue aura surrounded Jim, with in a howl of rage, sent his fist into the open hatch. Sparks flew around his arm as the X-Wing lost power. He ripped off the three ton foil, and held it above his head. Blue lightening surrounded his entire body as he threw the wing across the docking bay. He calmed down after it hit the ground, collapsing into a chair. As the wind died down, he came over to Jason's station, pushed the communication button, and keyed Laforge again.

"Jordi, you had better come up here with more than a maintenance coil."

_Crash._

The two lightsabers crashed against each other with a spark of energy and a crackle of lightning. Jacen Solo backed off his sister, then lunged over toward her left side. She had to stretch to block it, but was able to counter it with a downward slash. Jacen was knocked backwards by the thrust, but rolled into a flip and landed a few yards away, challenging her with a counter stance. She ran forward, jumped into a front flip, and landed behind him. She put her lightsaber behind her head pointing down to block his attack, and spun around to begin her counter attack.

"Good Jaina," Luke coached from the side of the room. "Let the force decide your actions. Feel; don't think."

Jacen heard his uncle help his sister and attacked with a deadly force push. She went sailing backward, losing her lightsaber. She hit the wall and when she opened her eyes she saw Jacen above her, gasping for breath. Skywalker ended the fight, taking their training lightsabers.

"That's enough for now. Commander George needs you two on the bridge for a briefing from the Jedi Council."

"No, Commander, he is dangerous. He is unfit for command. I want him off this ship. Allocate command to me."

Vice Admiral Walker Russell shouted into his command screen aboard the _Corellia_. Supreme Allied Commander Madison put his hands into the air, trying to calm the Vice Admiral down. "What occurred to have you lash out at Commander George like this? He's a brilliant tactician, a skilled mechanic, a great pilot, and a hell of a warrior. He is a great leader, what's the problem?"

Russell shouted into the screen. "He nearly destroyed half of deck four when he lost his temper. There are still static pulses flying around the ship, causing massive EMP failure on nineteen decks. Nineteen decks! That expands right in to the residential area."

"We all lose our temper, Walker..."

"But George is different sir. He is not human. His powers are a danger to this crew and I trust that Allied Command will not risk losing them because of some freak with a short temper."

"Your concern is noted, Walker, but he is too human. Don't let me hear that from you again. The campaign at Deneb is very important. I believe that George is the only one capable of puling of a successful capture of the ring that hides in the system."

"With all due respect sir, if he's not in the bay working on his fighter craft, he is out of communication with the crew. He disappeared for four days last week, and the first officer had to command the ship through another hyperspace jump and two subspace jumps. Powerful or not, sir, he is unfit for command of the flagship."

"There are things about Commander George that you do not even understand, Vice Admiral. We shall see how he acts in Deneb. Madison out."

The four week journey to Deneb passed quicker after Jim's incident in the docking bay. By the time the Corellia arrived in Deneb, the remainder of the fleet had also rendezvoused at the fourth planet, Asarco. The time for the battle was at hand.

The whole command crew, including Commander George, had gathered on the command deck to await orders. George commed the Commander Madison at Earth.

"Supreme Allied Commander Madison on screen. Transmit to fleet, all frequencies, all modulations. Begin Transmission when ready, Commander." George said at attention.

"Attention all Allied ships, fighters, crew, and civilians," Madison began. "Today is a day long coming for the Alliance. For many years we have fought the Empire and lost. Planet by planet, they take away what the Alliance has fought hard to protect. We have lost many brothers and sisters over the course of this war, but their sacrifices are not in vain. Today begins the era where the Empire never again sees Victory. The Covenant Alliance with the Empire has troubled us greatly, so the coming battle begins a long and tiring encounter with the Galactic Alliance. They will feel the wrath of all species persecuted by Lord Calrissian and his Imperial Traitors. We will take this vital location from the Empire and use it to better the cause of freedom and liberty for all species in both galaxies. Allow no Imperial to escape, let no Covenant sacrifice himself. Today we take Halo, and tomorrow we take back Corscan.

Cheers could be heard throughout the spanning confines of the _Corellia_, and cheers were heard from the two hundred other battleships over the comm. "Commander George, deploy the fleet."

George issued the command, and saluted the Commander. He turned to prepare for battle.

"Oh, and Commander..."

George turned to face the Admiral.

"Give them hell."

George smiled, turned, and headed for the docking bay.


	8. The Battle of Denab

"All right you whomp rats, get your measly asses into the drop ships and load your weapons"

Sergeant Johnson walked into the mass of Marines stationed aboard the Corellia and huffed. "All you ladies who wanted to take Stormtroopers head on, well... here is your chance. "

As the Marines loaded themselves aboard a UNSC Pelican class drop ship and prepped their firearms, He strapped himself into the copilot's seat, and giving the departure command.

The long rotating wings of the Pelican let off a rush of energy, propelling the long ship into the air. The LAAV class four Warthog, the UNSC choice ground vehicle, was attached to the back,loaded with ammunition, explosives, and extra medical packs.

"When we hit the ground," Johnson continued, "I want that hog prepped for combat! We are not down here to give them sons-of-a-bitchen Imperials a gourmet buffet. Am I correct Marines?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the marines shouted in perfect unison.

"Mmm-hmm. Damn right I am. Now strap in. I ordered a bumpy ride."

The Pelican began to accelerate once leaving the docking bay. The pilot gasped as she saw hundreds of other Pelicans file in around her, and saw Alliance fighters roar overhead. The hundreds of battleships loomed around the moving fighters. Ahead was Deneb I, the first planet in the system; the one they would fight to control.

"Commander Tyson to all ground forces. Boarding parties will fight for control of their relay station in orbit. UNSC Marines, Starfleet personnel, and United States troopers are to liberate and take control of Maltan City, the capital of Deneb. Our primary target is their gound to orbit ion cannon and their smaller turbolasers."

"Damn Imperials fortified the place." Johnson muttered without moving his lit cigar.

"The Ion cannon," Tyson continued, "Is to be destroyed as soon as possible. Siege and Scorpion tanks will be deployed as soon as a landing zone has been secured. Tyson out."

"Alrighty pilot," Johnson said with glee, "Take us in. Get tactical Marines!"

Commander George checked his fighter one last time, and climbed in. He interfaced with his Astromech droid, R1-D5, and lifted off. The view outside the Corellia was amazing, ships everywhere, prepped for battle. George fell in behind the leader of all squadrons, Gold Leader Jeremy Duloc.

"This is Gold Leader to all fighters. All wings report in."

"Red Leader, standing by," Commander Gavin Darklighter reported.

"Blue Leader, standing by," Lieutenant Tamer Morrison followed Darklighter.

"Twin Suns One standing by," the familiar voice of Commander Luke Skywalker said. His astromech, R2-D2, chirped energetically before he closed his comm. channel.

"This is Rogue Leader," General Wedge Antilles chimed in, "standing by."

"Hidesquadron One, standing by," George reported, last.

Gold leader again spoke, "Other fighter groups will be joining us mid-battle. We are the spearhead, the first to fight. Let's kick some Imperial Ass!"

Cheers of approval came from across the comm. system as they grew closer to the Imperial installation.

"Alright then," Gold leader continued, "Lock your S-Foils in attack position."

George pulled a lever next to his flight stick which opened his wings. Ships with these "S-Foils," like the X-Wing and the B-Wing starfighter, needed their S-Foils to be opened in order to discharge their weapons. Closing them would increase their speed.

"Turn you deflector shields to maximum, watch for Ion blasts," Antilles warned. "The fire from those forward shield ships should be the most daunting. Make sure you have room to maneuver."

"Commander Duloc, this is Commander George," Jim said, looking at his radar. "AWACS reports two interdictor cruisers closing in on their station. They think they can project their gravity wells beyond us."

"Copy that, Hide one. Gold two and three, follow me in. They need to be neutralized in case we need to retreat."

"Gold leader, this is the Corellia, we are sending the USS-Napoleon and the USS-Rampart to destroy the interdictors."

"I copy Corellia. We will cover them. Red group, Blue group, concentrate all fire of their fighters and assult craft. Rogue and Hide groups, you are to draw the fire of their capital ships away from Twin Suns while they escort our boarding party to their communications relay."

"Copy that gold leader," Antilles and Skywalker answered at once.

The communications relay was a large station, almost as large as the Corellia. Its upper dorsal surface consisted of numerous antennas and relays, as well as what Jim thought was Covenant technology.

"All ships are not to move in without my order," Gold leader said.

"This is battle group Corellia control to all allied capital ships, open fire!"

All the battleships began to fire toward the Imperial Starships orbiting the planet. Beam cannons, shock cannons, turbolasers, and MAC cannons all flew in the direction of the ships, hitting their outer shields with hundreds of fiery explosions.

"Second barrage, Fire!"

Another wall of fire moved toward the Imperial Fleet, passing thought the already weak shields and impacting the Star Destroyers. Suddenly, thousands of green blinking lights were seen from the surfaces of the destroyers, which became large green turbolasers as they grew closer.

"All capital ships, engage forward shields!" shouted Gold leader, "Fighters take evasive action."

The barrage from the imperials was a thick one. The static from shield impacts distorted Jim's radar. He threw his fighter into an intense barrel roll to avoid what made it through the shields in front of him.

"Fighters, coming in!" Antilles announced.

Thousands of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors flooded the battlefield. Dog fighting commenced all around Jim, who had already taken out six TIEs. The Star Destroyers had moved in to engage their fleet, and he was already taking hits from cannon fire. So far, he had already done his job.

"All hands, to your stations!" shouted Captain Whitmer, as his ship, the Napoleon, got the order to take out an Interdictor cruiser. "I want suppressive fire at section fourteen. Anyone hear from Hide 1?

"Sir, Commander George has disappeared from our sensors," his communication officer responded, "He may have flown to the other side of the Corellia, which may put him in a blind spot."

"Right, we need a patch into the Corellia's comm. system. Get on that ensign."

An explosion rocked the Napoleon's hull, warning lights flashed on Tom's head up display. "Get a containment field on that abrasion. Where the hell are our support fighters?"

".....om.....tzz....oaching...."

"Clear that static ensign "

"Yes Sir."

The static began to clear, and the familiarity of Commander George's voice came through.

"Captain Whitmer, what the hell is going on? Why aren't you taking out the Interdictor?"

"George, we need an escort. Our fighter group has been routed, and we need cover."

"Captain, Gold group has the assignment of your cover. Patch me in with Gold Leader"

The comm. officer looked over to Tom and silently made the kill signal across his neck.

"Aww, Jim, Gold leader has been killed. As far as I know, you are in charge now."

The bridge gave a silent farewell to Commander Duloc, and Jim spoke again. "Hidesquadron will be rerouted to your position. Charge your particle beam; I'll be there to give further orders."

"Copy that."

He switched off the comm. with Jim and turned to his helm officer. "Set out. We need to get to the Interdictor with or without an escort. If we don't destroy that ship this will be the shortest offensive of all time."

Major Brenton Galbraith flung his fighter into a steep roll as the TIE behind him tried to keep up. His Protoss class Scout's joints strained under the pressure of the maneuver as he pulled level with the Corellia's surface. The TIE didn't pull up in time and slammed into an apartment building in the lower city. As he turned his ship toward his next target, he received an order from Commander George.

"Hidesquadron pilots are to redirect to the USS-Napoleon. We need to have it covered as Captain Whitmer attempts to destroy the Interdictor cruiser."

"Hide 1, this is Hide 4, we have a containment failure in the city."

Brenton listened in as Lieutenant Barnsheer explained to George.

"Somehow two Victory class Star Destroyers slipped into the city, and are causing havoc. Three skyscrapers have been collapsed due to turbolaser fire, and swarms of TIE fighters are harassing fleeing citizens. I recommend that Hide group remain to mop up, we can't afford to allow the city to take much more damage like this."

"How did two Star Destroyers make it that close? The containment field should have never been breached."

"I don't know sir, we lost three beam cannons to their turbos, so all I see is a hole in the grid."

"I need Hide with the Napoleon, but you take Hide 2 and 3 and mop up what you can. The Vengence is deployed in the city, relay orders to destroy the destroyers."

"Yes sir. Galbraith, Goodwin, did you copy that."

"This is Hide 3," Captain Max Goodwin responded, "I'm with you four."

"This is Hide 2," Brenton keyed, "Standing by."

"Let's do this then. Flank me as we run down Hanover Boulevard. There are a few landing ships that need our attention."

They formed on Barnsheer as they entered the financial district of North Corellia city. Two squadrons of TIES flew from behind a building, and the dogfight began. Galbraith imediately got behind two TIES and targeted the one on the left. He unleashed a barrage of laser fire and banked as the fighter exploded. The remaining fighter veered right just as he leveled off. He spun his ship laterally to allow his nose to be slightly ahead of his target, and locked a proton torpedo on it. "Hide 2, cyphon six!"

His warning to all in range of the torpedo's blast allowed him time to clear the field. The chute let out a thump as the missile left his craft. He rolled to the right to avoid the area effect as the TIE exploded in a brilliant flash of red and yellow. "Hide 2, mark two more skulls on my hull!"

"Add skulls? I didnt think that alien junk heap could handle manuevers like that!" Goodwin taunted him with his usual banter. He took pride in his F/A-34 Super Pheonix Fighter.

"Alien or not, I have the kill count now Max."

He saw the plane Goodwin was flying take a few hits to the tailfin. Goodwin didn't panic, though. He threw his fighter into a steep climb, and cut his engines. Galbraith was not concerned, Goodwin performed this manuever before. By cutting his engines, Goodwin was able to roll his fighther again, putting his nose directly toward the city's surface. He engaged his afterburner and leveled behind the fighters that were pursueing him. A volley of chain gun fire took care of it, and he was also able to outfly another that tried to pull his ariel dive spin. "Take that, bitch. Got three now Brenton."

"You didnt get him, he crashed."

"I dont care, you pull off an immelman and say you lived through it."

"Cut the chatter, two and three," Barnsheer cut in. "You allowed three deop ships to land. AWACS reports twenty AT-AT class walkers, an entire legion of Lion class Mechs, and nearly two thousand troops are now in the city heading for the command deck."

"Shit," Goodwin and Galbraith said in unison.

"Exactly," Barnsheer replied. "I called out the defense platoons. Land and join the fight."

What the hell happened here?

Kyle Katarn was still on foot in Corellia city when the Imperial forces landed. He took off his cloak, taking care to toss it over to Galvan. "Get out of sight. You are still part of the Empire, remember?"

Galvan, now extremely on edge, nodded and took off down the street.

Kyle, now alone in the middle of the street, drew and ignited his lightsaber. He looked on as two AT-AT walkers drew closer to him and Stormtroopers on foot led. He swung into a defensive position as troops on speeder bikes raced around the corner. He force jumped into the air and sliced the nose off the lead bike, which slammed into an abandoned car. The explosion's shockwave threw him against a building and he fell to the permacrete. He walked back into the street to see a few Alliance fighters fly over and drop proton bombs onto the walkers, which had little effect. He picked up a killed Alliance soldier's comm. system and keyed the fighters.

"Alliance fighters, this is Jedi Master Kyle Katarn requesting immediate cover. Do you copy?"

"General Katarn?"

It was Brenton Galbraith.

"Galbraith, good to hear from you. I'm all alone here on the ground. I have AT-ATs bearing down on me and I dont think ill be able to hold them all off."

"Command ordered in our Mech and Zoid ground forces to take care of them. Do what you can. I'll be down to help soon. Galbraith out."

Great, he thought, Now I have to wait for the heavy artillery. Perfect.

"All pilots, to your stations. Repeat. All pilots to your stations."

A rumble from an explosion from somewhere in the city shook the mech bay. Captain Evan Darian, leader of the Lone Wolf mech squadron, climbed into his JackalX class mech warrior, and booted up the system.

"This is Wolf one, all mech prepare for departure."

Other class mechs were coming alive across the bay and began lumbering slowly toward the bad blast doors. There were no two mechs alike, each represented the uniqueness of the pilot. The doors opened, and immediately they began to pick up speed. Suprisingly fast for walkers, they were only beaten in speed by Zoid combat warriors.

"This is Wolf five, AWACS online. The walkers landed in the center of Albatross square and are working their way up toward the command deck. It seems that a lone Jedi is holding back a few of their stormtroopers."

"A Jedi, huh?" Darian smiled. "Looks like the battle finally hit home fellas. Lets go."

"Wolf one, this is Seraph twelve. Where is Flyheight's battlegroup?"

Darian looked around the abondoned street to see no Zoids preped for combat. Van Flyheigfht was to have his group ready to go."Command, this is Wolf one, Where is Commander Flyheight's Zoid squadron?"

"They are pinned down at their own docking bay. Four At-Ats and a legion of Goliath mechs. We need to get them free before we continue to the battlefront."

"I copy that. Wolf Squadron, move out!"

The squadron of mechs lumbered down Well's Avenue, racing around corners and down long streets. The path was littered with abandoned rubble and wreckage from the battle above. Suddenly, as the residential district came into view, a squadron of Goliath-X1s came to engage Wolf squadron. These advanced Terran mech unit, capable of flying and hovering, came from behind a tall apartment building.

"Bogies, ahead right. Open fire!"

Wolf squadron halted and targeted the flying goliaths. Bullet and blaster fire lit up the sky around Well's Avenue as the two sides duked it out. The Imperials evaded behind buildings, which caused Wolf squadron to hold their fire. Who knew what civilians didn't evacuate to the inner hull yet?

The chase began. Wolf split up and pursued the goliaths all the way to North Avenue Park, where thy met up and continued to battle. Metal and permacrete littered the area as mech after mech was destroyed. Darian hit his booster ignition and his mech launched into the air. His mech has limited hover power, which was nothing near what the goliaths could accomplish.

"Wolf one, hammer down!"

With the warning came his homemade barrage of missle and blaster fire. With an instantanious explosion, all goliaths were eliminated. Wolf squadron lumbered its way to the Zoid bay. Freeing the Zoids was essential, so the unit got to work right away. Within fifteen minutes, the Zoids were free, and Commander Van Flyheight was on the comm.

"Thanks for the quick release, Darian. We will meet you at the front on Hanover Boulevard."

"I copy that, Flyheight."

The Zoids, capable of reaching incredible speed for a walker class mech, rocketed down the street, towad the North City, where the real battle had already begun...

"Sir that shield is too strong. We cant land anywhere near the generator unless we find a way to punch through. I recommend a mission abort until we get a picket down here."

"Negative on that shit." Sergeant Johnson chuckled. "Land us on the outskirts. My hog will get me where we need to go."

Johnson held on to the bar above the pilots station of the Pelican. The battle raged on around the drop ship groups, and the Myrmidon Class fighters escorting them kept turning back to avoided the intense beam supression from the surface.

"I need containment. Get me an charged blast from the Corellia."

As if on command, the Corellia let out an amazing blast of blue ionized light, which hit the planetary shield. The visible effect lit up the sector, as a huge hole was torn through it. Like flies to a candle, the Pelican landing group descended into the planet's atmosphere.

When they dipped below the clouds, the forests of Deneb became visible. They landed in a clearing outside the main complex, and began the slow march toward it. Firefights began in the dense wood, which Marines were trained to endure.

"I want defensive patrols taken out now Marines!" Johnson shouted as he shot a Stormtrooper. The stormtrooper armor wasn't that hard to penetrate with a bullet based weapon; most could be taken out with a well place blaster shot, but Johnson unloaded two clips from his assault rifle into the troop's stomach.

He glanced to his left where a Republic drop ship landed with several Jedi and Alliance Clone Troopers. "Those damn clone freaks have arrived marines. Can we get the kill count higher please?"

"Sir, Yes sir!" came a shouted response from all in hearing range.

He turned around and whipped another with the butt of his gun, smiling when he heard the crack of his neck. "Did I hear a bell? Cause school is now in session!"

The soldiers next to him rallied under his enthusiasm, as Y-Wing bombers flew overhead to bomb open an entrance to the complex.

"This is Phantom squadron," the lead bomber clicked in, "Rain of fire commencing."

"Fire in the hole!" Johnson shouted as the bombs fell from the sky, shaking the entire area.

"He turned to his right as two stormtroopers with wrist mounted shield generators closed in on him. He fired at them as he backpedaled, but it had no effect on their shields. Without warning, a Jedi Knight dropped from a drop ship overhead, slashing one in half with her crimson lightsaber and force pushing the other underneath a falling tree. He nodded a thank you to the Jedi Knight, who smiled in return, and then force jumped out of sight.

Couldn't even get her name and number, chuckled Johnson to himself.

He backtracked to the clearing where they landed and saw more troops landing. Time to get physical.

As the bombing continued, he boarded his prepared Warthog. The smoke started to clear as he roared over the wall, machineguns blazing. The stormtroopers, caught off guard from the bombing, were startled by the group of Warthogs flying through the curtain of smoke. Many were killed by Johnson's driving. He had run over some like he was bowling with the vehicle. It wasn't long before the complex was overrun by Alliance troopers. The shield was deactivated, allowing the ships in orbit to finally approach the Communication Station.

"We have achieved victory Marines!" Johnson shouted from atop a platform.

"Horrah!" The Marines shouted in unison, some discharging their weapons into the air in celebration. A wing of American Jets flew overhead in formation, which excited the troops even more. The Jedi who saved Johnson earlier walked in from the control room with a satisfied smile on.

"You fight well Sergeant," she said with a smile, as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"Ma'am." He said as he tipped his hat.

He turned his attention from the beautiful Jedi to the battle above, which raged on.

"Go left! Go left!"

Skywalker and Antilles were dodging and spinning in order to not take a turbolaser hit. In order to allow the Napoleon and the Rampart to engage the Interdictor they had to draw the fire of any passing Imperial capital ships. Taking on one Star Destroyer was already considered suicide, but now both Twin suns and Rogue had to take on nearly twenty.

"Got three from the right," Luke said into his comm. system. "Go left!

Wedge dove down to the left, barely missing the two turbolaser blasts aimed at him. He was going to bank back to the right when a horde of TIE fighters caught sight of him and began to fire. "Too much crossfire Luke, I'll have to double back!"

Suddenly, as if on call, a laser blast took out one TIE fighter, causing it to crash into one of its wing mates, destroying them both. Another X-Wing dove thought the resultant explosion, and accelerated across the dorsal surface of the Star Destroyer.

"I got you covered Rogue Leader, never fear."

It was Landreneau.

"Thanks James, but you have two more on your tail," Wedge replied in alarm.

James tried losing them with evasive maneuvers, but to no effect. The TIEs seemed to have incredible turning ratios, being able to keep up with Landreneau's moves.

"I can't shake 'em!" Shouted James as green laser fire flew past his cockpit.

He rose up across the surface of the Destroyer again, now taking fire from its turbo lasers. He pulled up and saw the gap above the bridge of the destroyer. Thinking quickly, he shut his s-foils and accelerated through the small gap. The TIEs, not small enough in height to break the gap, slammed into the side of the Destroyer causing incredible damage to its shields. James, seeing a window of opportunity, opened his wings as he did a loop back toward the front of the bridge. He launched a torpedo through the hole in the shields, destroying the command deck.

"Wow, that got 'em!" hollered Wedge, as the Star Destroyer dipped downward toward the planet. Gravity caught hold of it and it rammed into another Star Destroyer passing underneath its position, destroying them both in a gigantic explosion of blue and gold.

"Watch the shockwave!" Shouted another pilot.

The blue ripple in space sped toward Luke and James, who scrambled to avoid the blast. They dove behind the hull of the Interdictor they were sent to destroy, and it took the blunt of the energy released in the explosion.

"General Skywalker, General Antilles, this is Captain Whitmer, pull your fighters away from the Interdictor. We are in range to fire."

"I copy that, Captain," Skywalker replied, "pulling back."

"This is Hidesquadron1 in sector. Is everything alright here?"

Commander George and his fellow pilots arrived from the other side of the Corellia to aid in the Napoleon's protection.

"Hide 1, this is Whitmer, stay clear of the Interdictor."

Suddenly, a large particle beam emitted from the Napoleon's four primary beam turrets, which hammered the side of the Interdictor's shields. The Rampart, also supposed to destroy the Interdictor, opened fire as well. Their combined effort hammered the hull of the Interdictor, and caused the bridge to separate from the hull in a fiery explosion. The remains of the Interdictor drifted away from the station, and fell toward the planet.

"One down, one to go," said James tiredly, who throttled toward the next Interdictor.

"Squadron commanders, this is Commander John Lorenz of the Corellia. We have picked up several Covenant ships drifting toward the second Interdictor. They appear to be...latching on to their hull."

Luke looked toward the interdictor out his cockpit window. Lorenz was correct, about twenty Covenant ships had attached to the outside of the Interdictor's hull.

"What are they doing?"

Suddenly, a light started to emit from the rear of the Interdictor, which began to lumber away from the battlefield.

"Warning, picking up incredible slipspace vibrations coming from the Interdictor, recommend all Allied ships pull back."

The light got brighter and brighter as dozens of fighters and several destroyer gained distance from the Interdictor. "They are trying to return to Corscan! This dangerous technology. The Covenant must think they can achieve it!" Jordi LaForge from the Corellia commed in.

"They could tear a hole in subspace large enough to engulf the entire station. We must fall back farther!"

"Right," George said, "All ships return to the edge of the system immediately. This is a full scale retreat. Recall the ground forces, prepare to leave system."

"All right Marines, the big dog upstairs called for a retreat. Let's saddle up and get the hell out of here."

Johnson began to sweat, looking at the sky. The bright light was definitely a slipspace drive heating up, but it never took this long. The Covenant technology was truly state of the art.

"Move Marines, we don't have all day."

Landing on the outskirts of Hanover Boulevard, Galbraith and Goodwin ran to help General Katarn. Brenton, already with his teal lightsaber drawn, began to cut down straggling stormtroopers as Max followed behind.

"Save some kills for me, Jedi"

"Comon Max, these kill are simple. You aren't capitalizing. I have 12 already."

"You god damn super freaks can't kill anyone normally."

"Thirteen, Fourteen..."

"You always have to draw fire from the sky, or lift them up and toss them miles away"

"Fifteen, Sixteen..."

"Or burn them with fire that you just happen to pull out of your ass."

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen..."

They made it to Katarn's position just as Lone Wolf squadron and the Zoid core arrived. The battle became intense as the two Jedi fought against the large number of stromtroopers on the ground. The Zoid and Mech units hammed the AT-ATs.

Suddenly, a red lightsaber ignited in the smoke beyond the walkers. The blade cut down Alliance soldiers, and deflected all that Max could throw at him. Galbraith and Katarn moved to defend Max, who had run short on ammunition.

"Who the hell is that?" Galbraith muttered as he deflected another stray blaster bolt.

"It's a Sith, I don't believe it."

The Sith warrior launched into the air just as the two Jedi moved to intercept him. He flung a force bubble down toward the Jedi. Galbraith used his free hand to wave in front of him, causing a wall of fire to rise out of the permacrete, deflecting the force bubble.

"Ahh," commented the Sith in a loud, booming voice, "An elemental. I've seen your kind before."

He walked toward the wall of fire, raised a hand, and parted it with ease. "Lord Landreneau does not need to deal with your kind."

He again leaped into the air, throwing several force bubbles. Galbraith dove to avoid it as Katarn threw a force bubble of his own. They collided in midair, causing a shockwave that knocked them and Max off their feet.

"GOD....DAMN...GUN WON'T FIRE!"

Max howled in anger as he threw down the gun and tackled a nearby stromtrooper.

Brenton, still recovering from the shockwave, used his hands to blow an incredible gust of wind toward the Sith, who flew backward.

Suddenly, a light appeared on the horizon, which seemed to come from the Deneb Station.

The Sith, now teeming with anger, jumped onto one of the fleeing Imperial transports, and flew away.

"This is Corellia Control. Prepare for a full retreat."

Brenton and Max looked at each other in disbelief as the hundreds of Alliance ships were flying overhead, away from the battle zone.


	9. The Slip in Space

"Fall back, fall back!"

The fighters and bombers of the Alliance squadrons were hurriedly flying back to their docking bays as the engine on the last Interdictor's engines lit up. The destroyers slowly entered hyperspace, meeting at the edge of the system. After all fighter returned to the _Corellia's_ bay, she departed.

Commander George ran into the bridge just as Major Galbraith, Major Goodwin arrived. With them was what looked to be an Imperial Officer and General Kyle Katarn, Jim's old master. "Master Katarn, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Its good to see you in one piece, Jim. I was go-"

Suddenly, a large white and blue flash came from Deneb as the Interdictor entered slip space. The resultant blast overtook the station, destroying it instantly. The blast, now looking like a wall of white light, swooped past the planet, engulfing it in energy and destroyed it completely. Whatever secrets he Deneb system held was now gone, forever.

General Skywalker and General Antilles walked into the room just then, looking confused. They began a conversation with Laforge, who was busy explaining what slipspace is.

"Slip space is like reversed math. By tearing a hole in space, ships can travel double time into the void, making long distance travels instant. Older UNSC ships used it for short range, that is, in system jumps. The Covenant used it to travel from the Milky way to Corscan. Incredible."

"The question is," George piped in, "Where was the Halo installation, and why did the Covenant sacrifice it?"

"Easy commander," a female voice chimed in, "There was no Halo. It was a trap."

George looked over to the center of the bridge and saw the purple figure of Cortana standing with her hands on her hips. The Master Chief stood next to her, silent. "You seem confident in that Cortana. How do you know?"

"Chief and I did a small explorative journey. We took a small recon picket to the outlying systems. I was able to tap into the relatively unprotected Covenant Battle Net and intercepted chatter about it. The Covenant, lucky for us, couldn't keep a secret."

"She alerted me to it immediately, Commander," Lorenz added. "I ordered the withdraw as soon as I confirmed it."

"Alright, I need to get Madison on the comm. He needs to be notified."

"Already taken care of Commander. I reported to him. He requested a follow-up from you at your leisure."

"Good. I guess we hold here until further orders. Regroup the fleet and commence repairs. Get a science team down to Deneb whenever the area is safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Commander George," Katarn said as Jim turned to leave the bridge, "May I have a word with you?"

"We," cut in Brenton, who stood beside Max and the Imperial officer he had in shackles.

"Sure...who's this?"

"This," Katarn motioned to thie Imperial, "is Admiral Bernard Galvan of the Imperial command ship Inferno. I picked him up on my undercover ops. He's a defector...of sorts."

"Defector my ass," Goodwin said in disgust. "Trust no man who ever served the Empire."

"Please sirs," Galvan pleaded, "I only want protection. I need solace from Vincent."

"Right," George said skeptically, "I'll have you stay here. I can't promise you a pleasant stay, being an Imperial and all..."

"Anyway, Commander," Katarn continued. "A word if you please."

"They moved into the viewing hallway across from the main passage into the city. The view was moving, seeing the people of Corellia City pick up the pieces from the battle. The entire region was littered with fire, debris, and smoke.

"Sir," Brenton began. "A Sith appeared on the Corellia. He claimed to serve under Vincent, but also showed some amazing powers. He was practically immune to my Elemental powers."

"Did you catch his name?"

"Yes, " Katarn continued. "He said Lord Landreaneau. Remind you of anyone?"

Jim nodded at Katarn.

"Who?" asked Brenton. "Did I miss something?"

Jim again addressed Katarn. "I'll get to questioning immediately."

"Who are you talking about?" Brenton continued, annoyed. "Hello? Am I even getting through to you two?"

"Don't worry Major; it will be taken care of. You did good work today. Take some time to rest."

Brenton sighed, "Yes, sir. Thank your sir."

As he left Jim continued his conversation with Katarn. "Master Katarn, it is good to see you again. What were you doing undercover on the Inferno for?"

"That's classified, I'm afraid. All I can say as things are not what they seem."


	10. The Medical Miracle

The Cleanup on the _Corellia_ was not easy. Entire buildings had to be taken down and scrapped. Once again, the medical need was high, and Jessica Sarath was aiding the fight to save more lives. Her partner Malruush continued to aid her as well.

"Lady Sarath...might I inquire as to why the military allowed Imperials to land in the city. Certaintly our defense forces are strong enough to protect us while we are on the offensive?"

"Malruush, for the last time, call me Jessica. Anyway, I don't know how they landed. Something must have happened beyond their control." Her attention turned to a small boy who fell running from a patch of fire. "What kind of bandage would you like, honey?"

"I want a blue one, no wait, a red one!"

"_Ferula! _"

The incantation caused a mist to come out of her wand and create a red sling for the boy's broken arm.

"There you go, tell your mother that in four days you will be all better, ok?"

"Thank you miss."

The boy walked out the flap of their makeshift hospital clinic. Jessica turned to Malruush and sighed. There were too many people to help and only one magic wand.

"Ah, La....Jessica.... you work well with the children. Do you have any of your own?"

"No, I don't. I'd never have time to be a mother. I'm too busy with the Alliance. I'd be a horrible mother."

"Motherhood is not something learned, Jessica. It is something that emerges."

"Do you have any children, Malruush?"

"I do. My three cubs have all grown up, and mated. They died at the insurrection of Mandala, and their children never contacted me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they are ok."

Malruush grunted, and silently continued her work on a Twilek that lost a head tentacle. Jessica turned to leave the room, to file a report to Security Chief Frost on her progress. She left the tent and walked under the makeshift medical base in the middle of Grant Street. Helicopters landed and took off, flying in more injured civilians and soldiers. Crossing the gully made by a crashed TIE, she made her way into the Conglom-O corporation headquarters, which had been converted into a defector communication center with the bridge. Sitting at a computer terminal, she began to type.

There was always commotion in Corellia City. When there was an event going on, or a celebrity touring to visit the soldiers, or even a convention highlighting science fiction movies, people flocked to see what was happening. Today, however, there were no expected events. The damage was so extensive that sections of the city were closed to the public.

Jessica turned to hear the snapping of hover cams' flashes and the rush of the press. Somebody important was here, and the press was all over him. Luke Skywalker walked in the crowded office door, followed by Commander James George and General Kyle Katarn, who were both virtually ignored by the cameras and reporters. Skywalker answered questions, and smiled at patients being rolled away. She frowned in shock. It was a publicity stunt, by the legendary Jedi Master and his cronies.

Katarn and George seemed to mind their own business, Jessica later observed. George did more work than the EMTs did, lifting rubble away from emergency vehicles and piloting the choppers. He seemed shallow, almost depressed.

Later that day, after hours of spell casting and stitch removing, she collapsed on the sofa in the faculty room to recover. She couldn't sleep, only lay there staring at the slow moving ceiling fan, waiting for another emergency to arise. Suddenly, the door opened and Commander George and Katarn walked in. Katarn, who was discussing some sort of fight with George, took a drink out of the cooler unit and left. George however, sat at the table across the room and began to use the computer. She looked his way when the monitor shorted out. He bowed his head in frustration. He obviously had just as bad a day as she had.

She sat up and watched as he took apart the monitor and replaced a part with something he had brought with him. He flipped it over and turned it on, which worked perfectly. Still not smiling, he rubbed his head at his temples and collected his things. Jessica noticed a gash on his right hand after working on the monitor. She called out to him, "Excuse me sir, I can help you with that."

He stopped and turned around, looking at who called him. He saw her, and his concerned look disappeared, replaced with a wondrous stare. He caught himself, putting on a more concerned look and shrugged, saying "I don't think it's that bad ma'am. I'll take care of it myself."

She watched in awe as he passed his hand over the wound, which sealed up and left a light colored scar that still stood out on his Italian tanned skin. This man was no ordinary muggle, the term witches and wizards used for non-magic humans. He definitely was unique.

He saw the wonder in her eyes and casually told her of how he learned to heal himself.

"I was on a trip to the planet Tattoine when a troop of Tusken Raiders rampaged through the spaceport where we docked. After helping the citizens fight them off, one old man approached me in gratitude and gave me this."

He held out a small blue pulsating gem, which hung around his neck, underneath his dog tags.

"It is part of a legendary artifact known as the Zeo Crystal. The shard you see here is all that remained of the one he found on Tattoine. By using its powder to heal my wounds form the sand people, he allowed it to enter my bloodstream. By mistake, he overdosed me, but the overdose was a blessing in disguise. It gave me the ability to heal myself slowly overtime. Comes in handy in combat."

"I'll bet. Ive never heard of the Zeo crystal. Sounds like an easy way to avoid the doctor."

He pulled his head back in caution, "Why do you say that."  
"Well, being a part of the medical staff has led me to learn that those of you with special abilities don't like to be studied."

Helooked down, not answering, and when he looked back up she had her hand extended with a smile.

"I'm Jessica Sarath, Chief medical Officer in the city recovery."

He seemed hesitant to shake her hand, but did so anyway. "I'm Commander George, thank you for your concern, Ma'am."

"It's my job. And please Commander, call me Jessica, I'm not good with formalities."

He smiled, shyly, saying, "Thank you, Jessica. And forget the ranking, call me Jim."


	11. Reasons to Rearm

_Galvan was a traitor._

Vincent chuclked to himself as he browsed his gallery. _Galvan is now as good as dead. He made my job easier._ He moved over to his throne and keyed the bridge.

"Yes my lord?" a nervous helmsman answered.

"Take the _Inferno_ back to Coruscant. I will give you further orders upon our arrival."

"Yes my lord."

Galvan opened his viewing panes to see the remains of Deneb before him. _The Alliance came to me like moths to the flame, but once again George and his comrades eluded me._

He saw the violet outline of the _Corellia _move back into the debris field to look for survivors. The _Inferno _was cloaked a good distance away, and if not for its interference field, the ship would appear very large on the Corellia'sscopes.

The stars suddenly streaked past his window, and then the blue swirl of hyperspace surrounded the ship. _They can't elude me forever. He is weak. I shall destroy him, and his pitiful rebellion. Be that as it may...._

He turned to a statuette of a man sitting on a stool with his chin resting on his fist.

_Thinking men, these humans... George is one of their best. Why does he continue to leave a trail? Does he not know of his true destiny? Does he not know of his true might? He could defeat me... if he only knew. He must know... He should know, shouldn't he?_

He moved across the gallery, now looking at a painting of a woman. She didn't show emotion. No smile. No frown. She just sat there, in front of a vineyard.

_This is absurd. I am spending too much time deliberating on prophecy. I am the emperor. I will triumph._

He walked out of the gallery onto the bridge. Officers hushed as he passed them, in fear. An evil smile crossed his face, which chilled the air around him.

They dropped out of hyperspace to see a large wormhole open up in from of the _Inferno_.

"Take us in."

And they were gone.

"I just don't get it Brenton. How do you do it, I mean, I was born on Earth too you know..."

Brenton rolled his eyes as they moved out of Corellia City and into the docking district.

"You know, Max, they say that here in the docking area, 100,000 ships take of and land each hour. Isn't that incredible?"

"I mean, I'm good with a blaster. I like to call myself the 'blaster bastard', but you don't see me wishing down the apocalypse on someone the way you do. It's not natural."

The moved over to the turbo lift, where other members of their dispatch team began to gather. Max moved over toward a man with a large gun on his shoulder, staring into the window as the lift began to descend.

"Ah, a Series 6 Valton Anti vehicle repressor. Nice choice."

Max stared ahead as the soldier looked at him with a skeptical glare.

Brenton smiled. "Carpen, this is Captain Max Goodwin, the _Corellia's _top weapons specialist."

The man looked back toward Max, chuckling. "I beg your pardon, Captain, but you are mistaken. This is a Series 7. The Series 6 put off to much heat. Not a single man could use it without burning his hands and shoulders severely."

Max smiled, trying to hide his mistake. "I'm glad to know you, uh..."

"Major George M. Carpen, Weapons designer. I have read your work. Good stuff."

"Reading is for useless. I test weapons. Sadly, some don't see the value of a good blaster at one's side. They use stupid son-of-a-bitching flames and dark man vengeance that would otherwise leave them defenseless without."

Carpen looked toward Brenton, ready to laugh out loud. Brenton, used to the ranting of the Captain, hit the accelerator.

The lift stopped at the main level of the docking bay. Stepping out, The group saw hundreds of carpenters stations and tech benches set up, housing people gearing up for a journey.

"Captain Goodwin! Major Galbraith! Over here!"

Brenton looked over to a young man running toward them.

"Captain Goodwin, I am Lieutenant John Matheews. I'm here to take you to your ship. Captain Sika is waiting."

"Nice to meet you John. Lead the way."

They walked a short way longer and came to a ramp leading up to a ship with the name _USS-Pennsylvania_ inscribed across the top of the doorway. At the top, Captain Sika awaited them.

"I am Captain Ben Sika, welcome aboard the _Pennsylvania. _I have an order dispatch from Commander George here for us. Lets get to work."

They followed Sika onto the bridge, which was large for a battleship. The class was new, as far as Max or Brenton could see, and usually the first ship took the name of its class. The _Pennsylvania _class was impressive. With state of the art propulsion and weapons, this ship was just asking for a fight.

Commander George's face appeared on the main viewer. He was dressed in combat gear, which startled the pair at first glance.

"Gentlemen, its good to see you found Captain Sika amidst the rubble. I'll cut to the chase. The lack of finding a Halo ring at Deneb has forced Allied Command to believe that the Empire found nothing. We believe they attempted to lead us into a trap of some sort, using their Covenant allies as a weapon to wipe us out. Luckily, Master Chief and Cortana knew better. Our job now is to trace the hyperspace paths of the capital ships that left before the slipspace hole was ripped. Commander LaForge has analyzed the findings and sent them to you and the other tracing parties."

"What do you expect us to do when we find the fleeing Imperials, Commander?" Captain Sika asked. "Surely you don't expect us to fight them with a handful of ships?"

"Do not worry commander, we have reason to believe they scattered to plan another attack, and then regroup at the wormhole. We were able to identify which ships went where, so we are sending you to a fair fight. Your groups assignment is to track down the sith that Major Galbraith and General Katarn encountered. He is to be captured alive. Galbraith's Mentor will rendezvous with you at your first checkpoint, the Vulcan home world."

"Master Ignatious?" Brenton asked, concerned. "I thought she was at Dubrillion. Was she injured?"

"Rayne came down with the Cartesian Fever, treatable only at Vulcan. She is in good health now, rest assured. She has been fully briefed by the Council, who have ordered me to send you two to find the Sith Warrior you found on the _Corellia_. Rayne only needs a pickup."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodwin, you are in command of the ground forces. Wherever you find this Sith, we also want what he has with him."

"I'll kick his ass for you sir," Max responded.

The commander's expression did not change.

_Same old Jim,. _Brenton thought,_ He never could take a joke._

"My job is down a different path, men. I don't know what my outcome will be. This is where we part, old friends. May the Force be with you."

His face disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling that we won't see him again?" Max asked aloud.


	12. Departure, Arrival, War

Jim turned away from the monitor and walked toward the tactical station on the bride of the Corellia.  
"Give the departure clearance as needed. I'll be going now."  
He took one last look at the bridge, and then took the turbolift down. He began double checking his equipment, starting with his modified Mjolnir armor. His armor, based on the armor or the Spartan project, was tough, but light. It emitted a shield that could take a slight pounding, but his lack of a helmet didn't provide the heads up display that the Spartans were accostomed to using. He monitored his shield on his right arm, which was part cybernetic due to an accident on Mobius yerars earlier. He lost his arm from the elbow down, and his prosthetic one was used for a variety of technical enhancements.  
He made sure his custom made blaster pistol was armed and the safety was on. He called it a DCX-15 Assualt Pistol, which was capable of arming bullet based weaponry, powercells for blasterbolts or plasma, and beam based projectiles. He holstered it, and pushed a button on his right wrist. The bottom of his right forarm opened, revealing hollow chamber where he stored his lightsaber.  
His arm's technology functions, however, were limited to a power supply. In the event that his arm lost power, he could only use it as a conventional prosthetic arm. To prevent this, a power cell chamber was implanted on the inside of his palm, which opens with an electrical impulse from the brain.  
He checked his power cell status (green across the board) and stepped off the turbolift. As he stepped off, he was greeted by several fimiliar faces.  
"You arnt coming with me," he said sternly.  
Han Solo rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. "We're taking the Falcon. Load up."  
Jim smiled slightly as Chewbacca picked up all of his bags for him and began walking toward the Millenium Falcon. He saw Jacen and Jaina in the cockpit, prepping for launch.  
"You've got to learn to trust people," Han said over his shoulder. "You don't always have to be alone, you know."  
"Some things I must do alone"  
"Not this," Han said, as they walked up the ramp. "Don't think I don't know where you are heading. Leia filled me in. First we are going to Earth, where we are picking up her and a old friend of yours."  
"What?" Jim said with surprise. "Who is it?"  
"Marcus Brenxor, he's supposed to be taking the role of some sort of tactical specialist at Mobius, our first stop."  
Jim shrugged. Marcus was a good fighter, no doubts there. He was the sole survivor at the GDI installation on Mars when the supposed "gate to hell" opened.  
They walked into the lounge where Jim found the protocol droid C-3P0 scuttling about.  
"Ah! Master George," he said in his usual witty tone, "so good to see you fully functional."  
"How's it hanging, Threepio?" Jim replied, with a chuckle. The driod had a tendency to be excentric.  
"I am as functional a I can be, I suppose, although I havn't had an oil bath in weeks, and I think my circu-"  
"Spare us the technical readouts, Goldenrod," Han inturrupted, "Head to the cockpit and tell Jacen to take us to the docking sector in the South City."  
"Well!" Threepio said with disgust as he took off toward the bridge.  
"What's in the South City?" Jim asked as he organized his things.  
"There is one more passenger we need to pick up before we leave for your home."  
"Who is that?"  
"Lando Calrissian."

"We have been recalled back to the wormhole," John Lorenz explained to the command staff of the Corellia. "With Commander George gone, Admiral Shims gave me Command of the task force."  
The Chief Security Oficer, Captain Frost, spoke up, saying "What can we do at the wormhole? I thought it was suicide trying to return to J'P'Tan."  
"It is, but we believe another portal has been found by the Empire and must lie on te galactic fringe."  
"The Corellia is equiped with strong censors," explained Laforge, "We should be able to detect any subspace activity on the fringe."  
"Then let's get moving. Helm, set a course for Deep Space 15, and lets get this show on the road."  
As soon as the command was issued, the large violet ship begab to lumber away from the Deneb debris field. The other rescue ships flew out of its way, and the blue hot hyperdrive of the Corellia began to heat up. Within seconds, the ship was lightyears away from the Deneb disaster.  
Suddenly, the Corellia was pulled out of hyperspace. The ship came to a violent stop, throwing most of the bridge crew out of their seats, and caused several areas of the onbridge computer system to erupt in a shower of sparks and flames.  
Lorenz was so startled by the emergence that he immediately entered a red alert status.  
"What the hell just happened? Get me a visual on screen!"  
The bridge power took a few seconds to restore itself, thanks to the emergency power reroute initiated by LaForge. The crew recovered, some of them being taken to the medical deck. The main viewscreen booted back up, showing the logo of the Alliance, then switched to the default forward view.  
"Scanners online now, Commander Lorenz."  
The view showed a large group of Imperial Star Destroyers emerging from Hyperspace, led by a lone Interdictor crusier.  
"An Imperial task force...its happening now..." John's expression changed from alert to stern worry.  
"Get Captain Sika's ship out now! The Imperial invasion of the galaxy has begun!"  
The Imperial task force continued to grow. As the Corellia began to engage the lead Star Destroyers, many other Imperial ships were warping in. Within ten minutes, there were nearly a thousand Imperial capital ships, including Imperial Star Destroyers, Victory Star Destroyers, Nova class warships, as well as other smaller dreadnaughts.  
The invasion had indeed begun.

"Get our engines online, reroute all non-essential power to the shield and weapon systems."  
Ben Sika began to start the Pennsylvania's departure, and John Matheews issued the Red Alert command. Galbraith and Goodwin ran to the nearest gun stations, gearing up to battle their way out of the system.  
"Damn," said Brenton, "We will never make it to Vulcan if this invasion has started. Command is going to reroute us to the front instead."  
"I alread took the liberty of sending a message to your master, Ignatious," Sika commed him, "She will meet us at Ross 128, if we get out of here alive."  
"Ross 128?" Max asked, almost paniced, "That system has been abondoned since the Shivan Incursion. Surely we won't go out of our way to get her there?"  
"If you have a safer place at this time, Commander Goodwin, tell me now."  
"Never mind that, Captain," Brenton inturrupted, "Get us off this ship and into hyperspace"  
Brenton saw out his window the view of hundreds of people running around the Corellia's docking bay, preparing for battle again. As the ship took off, it slowly began to slide out the bay clearing. Suddenly, a large turbolaser volly hit the bay, vaporizing it instatly.  
"Holy shit!" a gunner next to him commed, "The whole bay is gone. That could have been us!"  
Brenton, pausing to mourn the loss of the entire bay staff, put on his headset.  
The battle had completely surrounded the Corellia, which was fighting strong, but still getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Imperial ships.  
"Captain," Matheews said, "The outsystem vector we have is blocked. The Interdictor was taken out, but we won't get past that brigade of Novas. I recommend we head toward Mobius, which would need us to take a path through the city to the other side of the ship."  
"Acknowledged, take us in."  
The city was also littered with Star Destroyers, shooting anything trying to take off and leveling buildings. Galbraith gave the firing order, "Hammer down!" and the battle began.  
"Damn I'm good," Max said as he shot down another fighter. "How many you at Brenton"  
Brenton smiled at Max's initiative at beating him. "I'm at seven. You are too slow Max!"  
"I don't think so, I've gotten sixteen."  
Max was unleashing his quad laser onto the battlefield as the Pennslvania swirved in and out of the bulidings. Soon, the ship had taken out a Star Destroyer and reached the otherside of the Corellia.  
"Get us out of here, Sika!" Goodwin yelled as he took down another fighter.  
And as if Sika was one step ahead of him, the starstreak of hyperspace surrounded the ship.

"Damn, every time we try to do something nice, we get attacked"  
Lando Calrissian spoke hap hazzardly as the Millenium Falcon took off from the South City. Jim, who asked to fly the ship, took off toward the outer system and began the hyperspace jump coodinates. Suddenly, an Alliance ship roared overtop of them, entering hyperspace nearly two clicks in front of them.  
Chewbacca howled in fright as Jim spun the Falcon out of the ships slipstream. "Who was that?" Han asked as he entered the bridge.  
"It was the Pennsylvania," Jim said with wonder. "I don't know why it was heading out that way, the only system out there is Mobius."  
"Can't worry about it now, set course for Alpha Centuari. We can't let ourselves be traced."  
Jim hit the nav computer's engage button, sending the Falcon into hyperspace.


	13. There and Back Again

"I swear man, you gotta get yourself a girl."Lando Calrissian sat in the lounge of the Millenium Falcon as it rocketed toward Earth. Jim sat back at the tech station, where he was tinkering with some spare parts. He was silent. "Really," Lando continued, "You are too uptight. A woman would cool you down. You can't always be by yourself."

"He's right you know," Han, who sat next to Lando, said, "I was kinda like you. At first I didn't even want Chewie around, but I got used to it. Now I cant get along without him."

"Han..." Jim said, "...Chewbacca is a Wookie."

"I know that!" Han said as Lando collapsed on the holochess table, laughing, "Chewie showd me that I couldn't live alone. Once I met Leia, well...."

His voice trailed off. "...I couldn't get along with out her. When she was asked for marriage by Prince Isolder of Hapes, I had to kidnap her to keep her."

"I remember that," Lando said, "You wanted to elope too. She wouldn't let you." This time Chewie began to bark a laugh with Lando, causing Han to lose his temper again.

"Yea, Yea, it has to be a big wedding. Women love big weddings." Jim still fiddled with the spare part, and looked back down at the floor.

"Seriously though," Lando continued when he saw Jim turn away, "Find yourself a nice female and get to know her. The companionship would do good for someone like you. You spend way too much time with this war. You can't do it all, you know."

Jim shrugged. "I'm no good with women. No sense having them seeing a freak. I'm not like everyone else, you know that."

"Come off it, Jim," Jacen said, who was sitting against a bulkhead. "You aren't a freak. There are plenty of meta-humans out there. Come on, I'm technically one, being a Jedi and all."

"Yea but you don't cause damage to a whole city block when you lose your temper. I'm dangerous. Nobody deserves that."

"Jim take it from me, " Jaina said, who was sitting next to Lando, "I've dated many men, and none are more thoughtful than you are. Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll find someone."

Jim scowled. "I've had enough of women already, you know about my past. I'm tired of getting screwed over by everyone. I am better off being left alone, for everyone else's sake."

"Jim!" Han said, "That was just a boyhood crush. Its normal!"

"To hell with normal! I'm not normal!"

"Alright, Alright!" Lando said, "Leave the kid alone. He will find someone sooner or later." He stood up to go to the cockpit. As he passed Jim up he said, "Keep your chin up kind, we are here for you."

"Yea, you got people with you," Jaina said. "You are never alone."

Jim got up and left the room, saying nothing.

"Hes depressed," Jacen said aloud. "His life was hard, nothing can change that. He has got to find his own path. The force will guide him."

"How? He's full of anger toward everyone." Jaina said. "He can't go far like that."

"The force is with him, don't worry." Jacen said. "It has to be, look at who he is."

"Look," Han said, getting up to go to the cockpit, "Everyone has their thing. Let him have his. He is quite capable of taking care of himself."

"If I might say so sir," Threepio chimed in, "He may be suffering fr-"

"No you can't say so, Goldenrod. I've had it with this conversation. Its depressing." He turned and left for the cockpit.

"I only meant to say that he may suffer from a human disease called depression. The only way he knows how to feel better is to feel worse, if you follow me sir."

"Depression, huh?" Jaina asked. "Hes going to need our help."

"The least we can do is be there for him." Jacen said. "I can sense his loneliness. He literally thinks he has nobody, and can't convince himself otherwise."

"That is another symptom, Master Jacen," Threepio said. "Your brother Anakin had the same problem, if you remember."

"Jacen found Tahari. Jim will find someone."

"An opinion, if I may sir?" Threepio asked. "Jim doesn't seem to even want to accept anyone else. Quite an opposite of Anakin, who actually needed someone to stay alive. Jim is totally independent. His logic suggests that he need nobody else to be with, and simply doesn't want anyone."

"Lets get Tahari on the line," Jacen proposed, "Lets get Jimmy some help."

As the Pennsylvania dropped into the Mobius System, Max eyed his sensors. Mobian traffic was normal, showing that the news of the Imperial invasion had not been spread.

"Captain Sika, has command issued any orders regarding the invasion? Mobian traffic should include escaping civilians, not normal traffic."

"As of now, the only thing we have received referring to the invasion has been to keep it quiet. I don't know why Alliance command didn't issue evacuation orders immediately."

"And we can't warn anybody?"

"Well, seeing as we are in system, I am to alert the King, also relaying the secrecy order to him."

"King Acorn?" Brenton asked. "Isn't he related to..."

"Yes he is, but keep him quiet. He is on special assignment with the Mobian Royal Guard."

"Understood." After the communication had been completed, The Pennsylvania entered hyperspace, moving toward the abandoned system of Ross 128.

The Millennium Falcon dropped back into realspace just outside the SOL system. Earth was heavily protected, and a series of checkpoints must be passed to enter without incident. The first checkpoint was at the Jupiter inner defense station. No ship could enter the inner rim of the SOL system without passing through Jupiter first, which is the stepping stone into the only safe path through the SOL Asteroid belt.

"The asteroid belt in SOL is the densest ever discovered." Lando explained to Threepio, who seemed confused as to why it wasn't navigated manually.  
As they got their clearance, the moved toward the "Great Gate," which was the only way into a gravitationally secure path through the belt. The gate was huge, so ships like the Corellia could fit through. Heavily fortified, it was hoped to cause a bottleneck in the event that an Invasion of the inner system occurred.  
The gate actually protected seventy large gravity projectors, which beamed into the belt, creating a tunnel straight through the belt. The Asteroids simply bounced off of it, creating a painless way through the rocks.

It took a day to travel through the tunnel, and the opposite end was even more secure than the entrance at Jupiter. The gun count was amazing, and the fleet of warships patrolling the area rivaled the battle group that attacked Deneb.  
Passing through the sector into their next checkpoint, the Mars Shipyards.

"What kind of ships are built here, if you have to spend days leaving the system?" Lando asked Jim, who was smiling slightly, as if to be happy to be returning home.

"Well, larger ships, like the Corellia, could be built here. Most of the inner defense fleet is built here too, including the majority of Federation ships. Every ship to be named Enterprise was built over there." Jim pointed to a huge drydock, "That's Utopia Planatia."

Once the checkpoint at Mars was cleared, the path led them into Earth. The final checkpoint was at the Lunar Defense ring, which surrounded the moon, and contained many gunnery platforms and fighter pads.

Finally reaching their destination, the Falcon set down outside the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The town was called Baden, the location of Jim's first house. Jim had returned home for the first time in nearly twenty years, making him smile like Han had never seen before. Han insisted on a tour.

"Has it really been that long?" Jim asked when he returned to the house on Market Street.

"You lived in that?" Jacen pointed to the abandoned white house on the corner.

"I know it isn't much, but I was born in that house. We moved to a city to the North West called Cranberry when I was seven. I spent the last part of my adolescence there, before college, and then the war..."

They then, of course, had to go to Jim's parents house in Cranberry. His parents never approved of him taking the path he did, thinking he was getting in over his head. They wanted him to be a doctor.

"Mom, I am a Jedi, can I please do my own thing?"

"You will do as I say while you are still in this house, James Thomas George, now forget that levitating nonsense and go outside and get some drinks for our guests."

Han and Lando had an interesting conversation about the game of Football with Jim's dad, Jim Sr. Football had slowly become popular all over the galaxies and Han and Lando had to learn more about it. While Jim served them hand and for his mother (Han and Lando loved it) his mother was busy entertaining Threepio, who enjoyed her very much.

"I'm convinced that Threepio has female programming," Han said to Mr. George, "Look at them go at it! Dusting, polishing, cooking... Luke cant defend him after this."

After departing the George household, Jim was once again in his darker state. Obviously no longer happy to be home, he suggested that they skip the rest of the tour and pick up General Brenxor.

The Falcon took off toward Roger's Air Force Base in Virginia, and met Marcus there. He was sitting in a computer terminal, playing what looked like a video game.

"God damn it! I died!" He jumped up and kicked his computer. Han and Jim looked at eachother, skeptically, and then laughed as Marcus swept the broke glass under his chair. They departed at once for their first stop, Mobius. Marcus needed a drop off.

I can't believe we made it out of there, Lorenz thought as he pulled into the Jupiter defense station.  
"This is Allied Command to the USS-Corellia, please respond."

"We have you, command," Lorenz replied.

"You have exclusive rights to procede through all safety checkpoints. Admiral Madison will meet you."

"Thank you command. Corellia out."

They proceded through the gate, ending in the Mars dock yards. They docked at a dock called Magnacarta Terra, where the Corellia was to undergo repairs. As they finished docking, they recieved a hail from Commander George, who was passing by on the Millennium Falcon.

"John, I'm glad to see that you got out. Hows the old girl doing?"

"Shes in bad shape, Jim. Dock personell tell me we are looking in a six month downtime. Bad news, seeing as Command might not want to fix her up. Shes old, Jim. She isnt as powerful as she used to be."

"You tell Madison that I want it fixed and ready to fly in three months time. The newsof the invasion, a bit delayed, has finally been spread. evacuations to the Inner defense rim will be going on constantly. This is a very dark time for us. The invasion is going to need all the ships in the fleet to hold back the Imperials."  
Jim looked toward the astroid belt exit, now brimming with refugee ships from all over the quadrant.

"John something tells me that the invasion will end here, at Mars. The bottleneck will eithe breach our final defenses or be held here. Get her ready to fly, I won't be gone long."

"Alright, Jim. Hopefully madison will listen to you."

"He has no other choice."


	14. Wrath Unleashed

The arrival at Mobius was bittersweet. Jim enjoyed being back at the Earth-like planet, although it, like all others in the quadrant, was being evacuated to the Inner SOL system. As soon as the _Millennium Falcon_ had landed, the Royal Guard had arrived, led by Geoffrey St. John, royal defense force leader.

"Commander George, the sudden evacuation command has King Acorn concerned. I for one am glad you are here."

Mobians were a unique species, having human DNA but evolving from earth Animal life. St. John was a skunk, while most of the royal guard were squirrels. As silly as they look, they are a formidable race. Jim had a great respect for them.

"Well, there isn't much I can do. While everyone is evacuated, Brenner here is to aid you in guarding the King. We think the Empire may try to take the Chaos Emeralds. Hopefully you still have them under control..."

"The Guardian still has them, yes... He isn't planning on evacuating."

"Knuckles is a stubborn fool. I need to speak to Maximillian as soon as possible."

"Absolutely, follow me."

Their party marched away from the _Falcon_ and moved toward the palace, located in Knothole city. They were an odd group, six Humans, a Wookie, a droid, a skunk, and several squirrels. As they entered the palace throne room, King Max rose to greet them.

"Commander George!" he smiled, "So good to see you, especially in these trying times. I have word that we too, are supposed to evacuate."

"Yes, you highness," Jim bowed, "But we need to secure the Chaos Emeralds first, to avoid the Empire from gaining their intense power."

"Yes, I have sent word to the Guardian already, he is awaiting your arrival on Angel Island . I will send a squad with you, if you wish."

"That will not be necessary, I think Han here can take us in and out with relative ease."

"You bet, you highness," Han nodded, "Like we were never here."

"No, We are going with you."

Jim turned to his left to see the Princess, Sally Acorn, and Miles Prower ("Tails") following her. "We need to speak with the Alliance council anyhow. We will get to them faster with you than on an escape craft."

"Its no problem really," Han said as Jim objected. "We can fit them in.

He turned to the Princess and Tails. "Hope nobody here has objections to bunking with a Wookie."

"None at all," Sally said, although Tails looked somewhat weary of Chewbacca.

"Then it is setteled. The Princess and young Miles here will travel with you to Earth, along with the Emeralds. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," Jim said bowing, "Get out safely, head for Delta Serpentice, where the _Rebellia_ will stand by for you, then lead you into the core. You must hurry though, they can only wait there for a few days. They need to evac too..."

"I understand. I'll have Antoine take care of everything."

"Your majesty," St. John Interrupted, "The Empire is here! We must leave now!"

"Call the fighters to their ships!" Max ordered, "Prepare to defend the escaping. Commander George you must go now, get the Emeralds, and get the hell out of here."

All but Brenner turned to leave. "I am here to protect you, King," He said, pulling his pair of modified 1911-Colt Pistols.

"Right," St. John said, "Follow me."

The _Pennsylvania _arrived at Ross-128 amist a large rubble field.

"This system has been abandoned since the old GTA was in formation, almost two hundred years ago," Max explained. "The Galactic Terran Alliance fought hard against the Vasudan Imperium, and right at the climax of their 'Great War' a new species appeared here at Ross-128. They were called the Shivans, and they were extremely advanced. They tore through both the Terran and Vasudan ranks, eliminating the surfaces of the planets they overtook. Vasuda Prime was hit too, which ended the war, and causing the birth of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance."

The bridge of the _Pennsylvania _became quieter as Max continued the story. "The Shivans, they discovered, were byproducts of subspace. They are pure energy, spawned from a phenomenon inside the void. The GTVA was able to use their technology againt them, however, pushing them back to Epsilon Pegasi, where the Shivans destroyed the sun. The gravity collapse caused by them sealed them in the system, assumingly forever, for normal hyperspace routes are now gone. The question is if there were anymore Shivans anywhere else. Ross-128 has been named the 'Guardian Ghost Planet' ever since."

Their ship moved toward the remains of an old Orion class capital ship. "Havnt seen one of these in years," Matheews said. "We used an older one, called the _Galetea II,_ as our bunk when I trained at Waldorn. Huge ship, although very very old."

"This one is two hundred years old, John," Ben said, "And we can still get a signiture from inside it's engine core. _Incredible._"

"Sir," a deck officer announced. "Master Ignatious is aboard."

"Exellent, lets get moving."

"That could be a problem, Captain. Our core has been leaking since Mobius, we need replacement core material."

"What about the ship that Rayne came on?" Brenton suggested, "Can't they help us?"

"They left already sir, and are out of communication range."

"Then we have to go inside the _Galetea II_," Max said, arming a pistol.

"Whoa, hold on now, we can't go in there, its not safe." Ben said, defensively.

"Thats why I'm here."

Rayne Ignatious entered the bridge, obviously ready to fight.

"Master Jedi," Ben protested, "Surely we can limber to a nearby system..."

"That would take too long, we are going aboard that ship."

The two Jedi and Max left the bridge. "Why are they taking weapons?" John asked, dumbfounded. "There is nothing there. It should be a very simple extraction."

Skimming across Mobius's Atlania Ocean , the _Millennium Falcon_ headed toward Angel Island , home of Knuckles the Echidna and the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds. Jim was flying low to avoid the higher flying Imperial assault squadrons. The low flying didn't keep the TIEs off him though, and he was doing everything he could to keep from getting hit by a stray blaster bolt.

"Too fast, Jim..." Han started to say as he blasted a TIE in the _Falcon's_ quad laser turret.

"Jim?"

Jim ignored him as the ship closed in on Angel Island , floating peacefully just above the water.

"Jim, slow my bird down!"

Jim, still ignoring Han, banked the _Falcon_ up and saw a TIE fly right under him. He armed a concussion missile, and fired toward the TIE. After being hit and blasted apart, the remains dipped down into the water, causing Jim to have to bank again, only this time veering left.

"Great shot Jim!" Tails said from the copilot seat. Being an accomplished pilot and engineer, Tails volunteered to fly copilot while the remainder of the crew decided to do tech support. Chewbacca and Han flew the turrets, while Lando and Sally, flew tech in the cockpit. Jacen and Jaina stood by in the secondary tech station, while Threepio hid in the galley.

"Thanks, Tails." Jim responded with satisfaction. Every time he downed an Imperial he grew more energetic, which used to scare Brenton when they would fly together.

"Jim, we got an emergency transmission from The Chaotix," Jaina said. "The Imperials have already landed, but they havnt found the Emeralds yet."

The Chaotix was the team of Mobians that assisted Knuckled in guarding the Emeralds.

"I copy that," Jim responded, "Get ready to land, this is going to be rough."

"We have your back, _Millennium Falcon_."

The Mobian royal defense force flew overtop them, pulling up and leaving a wind streak through the water below them. They continued to climb until they broke their formation and began to engage the TIE fighters.

"The caverns of Angel Island are dense," Sally explained as they rose over the floating island's horizon, "They Chaotix are most likely working their way to the Hidden Palace Zone, located inside the volcano. If you can get the _Falcon _into its core, you may be able to extract them there."

"The volcano?" Han said, almost panicked. He then put on his roguish smile. "I'll fly it in. Move over flyboy."

Jim moved over to let Han fly the ship, When they had dipped below the rising ash, he ejected his lightsaber into his hand, and prepared to leave the _Falcon_.

Stormtroopers had infiltrated the Hidden Palace zone, so Jim was immediately deflecting laser blasts back toward them as they fired on him. Royal defense ground forces followed the _Falcon_ into the volcano, and began to engage the stormtroopers from a higher altitude. As Jim began to work his way toward the temple, he noticed a large platform above him loaded with an Imperial turret supply. Jim, seeing the danger to the Royal defense troops and the _Falcon,_ began to take action.

A blue Aura surrounded Jim as he began to fight his way back across the surface of the cavern. Moving faster with each step, he began to deflect blasts toward the turret.

The rest of the _Falcon's_ crew emerged, Jacen and Jaina with their lightsabers blazing, but stopped when they saw Jim fighting so ferociously. Jim had at this point abandoned holding his lightaber in his left hand, instead using it to pick up stormtroopers and fling them into eachother.

_His energy level is rising, _thought Jacen as he cut down a stormtrooper. _He is losing control of his emotions again._

He moved closer to Jim as he fought, crying out for him to stop fighting. Jim had built up so much energy that he had begun to rise of the ground. _The energy has lifted him off the ground._

Using the force to bring down another stormtrooper, Jacen flung his lightsaber toward the turret, causing it to spark and explode, crashing the rocky balcony to fall into a molten pit. Seeing that this was accomplished, Jim landed by the falcon, and seemed to power down.

"What the hell were you doing?" Han asked him as he fired another blaster shot at a trooper. Jim powered up again and moved toward the temple as an explosion rang out.

Knuckles arrived, and had to jump from an opening in the wall above the temple entrance.

"Take them, hurry!" he yelled as he fell, dropping one emerald.

Jim had taken six of the emeralds from Knuckles, who, after passing off the emeralds, turned to punch a hole through the armor of a stormtrooper with his spiked knuckles. The zeo crystal around Jim's his neck suddenly began to glow, and rose off his chest and floated in front of his face, still attached to its chain. Jim stopped as it shone a bright blue-green, and began to sparkle in the air around it.

Lando and Tails, however, was in pursuit of the seventh emerald, which had begun to slide down toward the magma. He caught up with it, but was overwhelmed by stormtroopers in hand to hand combat, and tossed it toward Jim as Tails used his Vulcan Gun to hold off the troopers.

Jim caught it, and suddenly felt an immense amount of energy flow through him. The Seven Chaos Emeralds flew out of his hands, and began to circle him, all of them losing their specific color and glowed with a white shine. The Zeo crystal broke off the chain and hovered above his head, emitting a beam of light toward every emerald as they circled Jim. The blue aura surrounding him suddenly began to grow, changing to a white gleam. He rose off the gound again, screaming in what sounded like pain.

Then thousand light years away, Luke Skywalker awoke from a dreamless sleep, breathing heavily, sweating, and in fear.


	15. Regretful Unification

Everything nearby was thrown away from him. The room, although still full of explosions and fighting, became silent, except for a deep humming from Jim's direction. The emeralds and the crystal had converged on his body, blinding everyone with a flash of light. Suddenly, a golden wave erupted from him, and sound returned. His hair had turned gold, standing up on end, and his eyes had gone completely white. He looked stronger, for his muscle tone had increased. He was surrounded in a golden aura now, and blue lightning sparked around him. Two gold-orange bands circled around him, coming over his shoulders, crossing in front of him in a purple starburst, and then going behind him at the legs.

By this point, the Imperials were not the only one scarred. Jacen and Jaina collapsed onto the ground, seeming to feel intense pain.

"The Force," Jacen exclaimed as his father tried to get him back into the ship. "Its flowing so strong...can't concentrate..."

Lando took Jaina, now in tears, inside the ship. "He's so powerful, Its distorting the force around us."

Lando walked back down toward the cavern, seeing the rest of the Royal defense troops take out the Stormtroopers. Han and the others came back over to the ship. "Where's Jim?" Lando asked Knuckles as he passed. Knuckles closed his eyes and pointed to the sky. Above the volcano, a golden figure streaked against the blue sky. It was taking on an Imperial Dreadnaught single handedly, and looked like it was winning.

"He can fly?" Jacen asked, recovering from Jim's transformation. "That's not possible for a Jedi."

"He's more than a Jedi now, Jacen." Han said, amazed. "He has Saiyen blood too, remember. Transfusion? He has had many powers, from that crystal he wears, the force, Saiyen powers, the whole thing."

"And now, he has the Emeralds."

"Do you think hes the one?" Lando asked, worried.

"He could be," Knuckles said. "He has to be human, and Jim's a human."

"A human from Earth... Who'da thought..." Han muttered.

Jim let out another yell as he punched a passing TIE fighter, disintegrating it. He was moving faster than he though possible, but didn't stop to satisfy his own amazement. He continued to fight, the way Goku, the Saiyen who donated his blood, taught him, projecting his energy to use against the swarm of Imperials. He had combined this with his other array or powers, from Jedi powers to the Zeo energy and everything in between. He was nature's weapon, and he was not holding anything back.

An Imperial Dreadnaught closed in on him from above; three hundred turbolasers blazing at him. As he saw the blasts coming, he threw his hands in front of him, creating a wall of energy that deflected the blasts of light just as his lightsaber would. Ripples of golden energy appeared with each impact.

_Feel the force, concentrate, gather energy, release..._

Without knowing what he was saying or what it ment, he cupped his hands together at his side, and a ball of blue energy emerged inside. He then brought his hands forward and howled with rage, and a huge beam shot toward the Imperial ship. It hit the side, completely passing through its deflector shields, and tore into the hull. It broke through the other side completely after a few seconds, where he had to concentrate and push more energy into the blast. The beam drew thinner and dissipated, leaving a huge whole in the side of the ship. It began to explode from the inside, and dipped into the ocean with a watery explosion.

Jim paused and looked at his hands, throbbing with energy. He was powerful, and was a danger to every Imperial around him.

It was time to go.

He turned and headed back toward the mainland, leaving Angel Island behind. As he skimmed across the water, several TIE fighters followed him.

_Mistake_

He spun around, his back facing the direction he was heading, and unleashed energy blasts toward the fighters, tearing them apart.

Just then, he felt cold, and noticed he was slowing down.

_What?_

His hair began to fade back to its natural jet black color, only to phase gold again. Suddenly, his muscles retracted to their normal size, and his hair stayed black. The golden rings surrounding him dissipated with a bang, and he slammed into the water at high speed, going unconscious.

_What am I?_

_Why am I? _

_Why? _

Darkness.

"He's unconscious, but he will live."

"What happened to him? Where are the Emeralds?"

"I don't know; all he had on him was his Zeo crystal. We took his armor off over there."

"I don't see them. What the hell is going on here?"

"He hit the water at nearly ten thousands clicks per second. He is lucky to have survived."

"Something tells me he shouldn't have."

"Shut up, she can take care of him."

Jim slowly stirred, only to pass out again, into darkness.

_"Damn, we lost him again..."_

"It seems to me," said Luke as he and Goku discussed the situation, "That your blood had a very spectacular effect on him. He's as powerful as you at full power, which seemed to have been triggered by the Chaos Emeralds of Mobius."

"I can see how that's possible. They said his hair turned gold? That's a Super Saiyen alright."

"Well, he has shown smaller doses of this power before. Seeing as lots of meta humans can emit beams and fly, nobody really gave it a second thought."

The Alliance Council met to discuss the past few days of happenings. The dockyards of Mars, shown outside their meeting room on the _Corellia_, were teeming with refugee ships. Luke looked out toward the gate, seeing thousands upon thousands of more ships passing into the system, heading for Earth, as well as the inner core systems.

"Mercury will need to be organized," Goku said. "The dark side is the only place habitable, and the colonies there are already scarse."

"Corellia class ships are being build there," Admiral Picard said next. "They can reside there, the cities are empty."

"They all can't fit there..." Admiral Madison said. "They aren't even space worthy yet. I've upped the deadlines, and they should be able to fight soon, but we don't have crews."

"Then get the civilians locked and loaded," General Dugalle, of the Koprulu sector, said. "We are here, we might as well fight."

"That may be what we have to do, General" Leia said, looking toward President Whitmore, of The United States.

"We are in this together. The SOL system will not fall as long as I stand here. I've already begun to train our civilians for invasion. We will be ready."

"Now, about Commander George..." Vice Admiral Russell locked eyes with Madison . "I told you he was dangerous."

"Commander George is in a very dire state." Luke protested. "He took on an entire Imperial legion, and won. He is an amazing individual, and we cannot punish him for being what he has become."

"Be that as It may," Russell continued, "He is a danger to the populous, and so he must not be allowed to serve near valuable Alliance troops. He can destroy us."

Murmurs erupted from around the table, some people nodding their heads In agreement.

"This is unacceptable!" Picard said at once. "His loyalty to the Alliance has never faltered. His friends can attest to that. He is as brave as he is powerful. I will not allow you to exile him in our moment of need."

"He is, of course, a very special person, who needs us more than we need him."

A tall old man with a long white beard entered the room. He wore blue robes and a pointed blue hat, and had a wizard's wand attached to his roped belt.

"Albus Dumbledore, so nice of you to join us during these trying times," Russell said, sarcastically.

"Us wizards are just as involved in the Alliance as you are, I suppose."

He smiled a gentle and somewhat devious smile toward Russell, which confused him.

"Commander George has added yet another power to his array of talents. He was born a wizard, just like many humans are born as, only he didn't learn until his training after the war started. I oversaw his training personally."

"There are no records of this!" Russell banged his fist on the table.

"Must there be?" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed behind his tiny glasses. "He is a free individual. It was during the time he was training as a Jedi. Master Skywalker and I both were aware of this."

"He took to duel training quite well." Skywalker agreed. "He is a great learner. I don't understand what you have against him, Vice Admiral."

"What I think of George is irrelevant, Jedi, he is a danger to us all. As a member of this council I move to vote an exile. Your part here is over Dumbledore. You sick wizards have no place in galactic affairs. I'll have you taken care of my way if I were higher in rank."

_"Don't you threaten Albus Dumbledore!"_ a threatening voice came from in the shadows.

Brenton Galbraith emerged from the shadow followed by Ma Goodwin.

"Galbraith, good to see you made it out of Ross 128," Leia said, trying to change the subject.

"Look here you son of a bitch." Max said to Russell with disgust. "If you ever insult this man, his kind, or Commander George again, I'll personally see to it that you are strapped to the first bomb dropped on Coruscant, when we turn the tide of this war."

"Your views are treasonous," Brenton said with dismay.

"You are out of line!" Russell shouted. "You are not a part of this Council. You must leave immediately."

"They aren't going anywhere."

Master Chief, who was standing behind Goku, walked forward.

"They just returned from Ross 128, where Shivans have been seen rumbling again. There is more to this invasion than originally thought."

"This meeting is adjourned!" Madison said. "Commander George and his status will be discussed later. We must mobilize our defenses. The Empire is coming."

The room emptied slowly, with different delegates chattering about the outbursts of Dumbledore, Goodwin, Galbraith, and Russell.

"You," Max said pointing to Russell, as Brenton tried to pull him out of the room, "Haven't seen the last of me."

He flicked Russell off, and entered the turbolift.


	16. The Legend of the Superhuman

"So what has happened to me?"

Jim sat up in the hospital bed aboard the _Corellia_, talking with Luke Skywalker and Cortana, who had taken residence on a holopad. A soft hum came from the ship, docked for repairs.

"You had some sort of reaction with the Chaos Emeralds, Jim. We don't believe they are what caused it; we think that they are what triggered it. What happened to you on Mobius was bound to happen."

"But I don't remember a thing. How could I have been able to do what you said I did and not remember?"

"Your body generated so much energy," Cortana said, "That tremors were felt half way across the planet. The lightening from your body blew holes in the Hidden Palace crater."

"The force has never been that strong either," Luke continued. "For days now I have had visions of a golden man in my dreams. I have also been told of wizarding seers that have the same description of a foresight they had. I awoke up here when you supposedly erupted. Jacen and Jaina are still hospitalized from the surge of the Force. The last one to show even the slightest similarity to you was-"

"Anakin Skywalker, I know."

Luke looked upset for only a second, then became concerned again.

"How do you feel now?"

"Well, I feel normal, if that makes sense. It's as if nothing even happened."

"I see. Let's try something for a second."

He pulled out a small stone from his pocket, and placed it on the foot of the bed."

"Lift it," Luke said.

Jim closed his eyes, and the rock began to lift off the surface of the bed. Suddenly, the Zeo crystal, which was sitting on the dresser by the window, began to glow blue green again. Seeing this Luke grabbed the stone, making Jim lose his concentration.

"What happened?" Jim asked, rubbing his head.

"The crystal…" Cortana said, "It started to glow."

"What is happening to me?" Jim started to get angry, and once again, the Zeo Crystal started to glow.

"Jim, your anger is causing the power to come again," Luke said, backing away from the bed. "Try to control your anger."

Jim nodded, and the Crystal went dull again.

"We need someone with experience in these matters," Cortana said. "Dumbledore would help in a second."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Jim asked, "He has too much going on at his school, now preparing for the invasion."

"Dumbledore is on this ship, Jim. He was with us last week when the Alliance council had a meeting about….recent happenings."

"I heard what happened. Russell wants me taken out of service. He thinks I'm a danger to everyone."

"And although I know better," Luke said, "If your anger level continues to rise like it has, you will become a danger to everyone."

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and a group of wizards apparated at the door.

"Commander George," a tall one said to him, "I am Remus Lupin, these are my associates Albert Corwallice, Jessica Sarath, and Ronald Weasley. We are here by order of Albus Dumbledore and Brenton Galbraith."

Jim recognized several of them, mainly Jessica, whom he had met after Deneb, and espically Weasley, who he knew was a good friend of the legendary Harry Potter.

"The Alliance council has passed a vote, exiling you. They are coming to get you any minute. We are escorting you off this ship and to a safe zone set up by Dumbledore."

"Jim, watch your anger…"

The Zeo crystal was now glowing very brightly, and Luke, although surprised by the news, was more concerned with Jim's status.

"Dumbledore said this might happen," Jessica said, handing Luke something. "Give this to him, orally."

Luke looked at Jim, who nodded. "I trust Dumbledore."

It wasn't really a pill; it was more of a seed like object. As soon as he swallowed, the Zeo crystal stopped glowing.

"Right." Lupin said. Albert, we need a portkey."

"Right-o" Corwallice said, and pulled out a wand.

"Not without my things. I need to go to my quarters, on deck fifteen."

"Ill go with him," Jessica said looking to Lupin and the other wizards, "You and Master Skywalker should hold them off."

"Where can we meet you then?" Skywalker asked.

"The hospital, by the Horvath District. It should be empty. We can meet there."

"Right. May the Force be with you."

Jim stood up, walking over toward his armor on the table by the window. He picked up the zeo crystal, which shuddered when in his hands. He put it around his neck, and looked to Luke.

"You will be fine, she's a doctor remember?"

Before Jim could respond, Jessica grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. They ran over to a turbolift, and entered it.

"Ok…" Jim said, "Let's go then…"

The lift let them off on street level, where the streets were flooded with people leaving the city for refugee camps. She pulled Jim into a cab, which was abandoned.

"I'll drive," she said, "Just get me to deck fifteen."

They took off down the street, hitting several road blocks by CorSec, the _Corellia_ City Security force. They started tailing them as they grew closer to the Zoid Bay, shouting "cease and desist" orders. They ignored them. Reaching Downshift, the gateway to the lower city levels, was essential. CorSec was not going to stop them.

Downshift was an incredible engineering feat. A huge chasm downward, toward the bottom of the ship, was the parallel highway to the lower city. Getting there would give them considerable cover, seeing as the crime was high in the dark tunnel.

"I hate Downshift," Jessica muttered, flowing in and out of traffic, narrowly missing other speeders and ships leaving the lower city. "Too dark, I can't see."

"Move over, let me drive."

Jim took the flight stick, and accelerated immediately.

"So what do you need exactly?" Jessica, "From your home I mean."

"I have no home," Jim said, angrily, "I only have a place to be awake when I can't sleep. It's only a two room apartment. What I need there is of no concern to you."

"I see…"

She looked down, as if upset that she got his response.

_Shit…_

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. It's been a difficult couple of weeks for me, seeing as I've missed two of them, and then get thrown out of my comfort zone."

"Oh, I understand that much. What I can't figure out is- Look out!"

Jim turned his head to see a large ship coming toward them. It was a CorSec security gunboat. They began to open fire on them.

"Damn," Jim said, "They want us alive. Ion blasts."

"Do you think they know you're in here?"

"I don't know. Best to just keep moving."

They dodged long enough for Jim to take an access tunnel from deck twelve to deck fifteen. Once reaching the deck, they landed at an access pad. Jim rigged a stun blast from a proton pack in the cab's hold, and used it to blow the cab into Downshift. It fell out of sight in the seemingly bottomless void.

They reached Jim's apartment, which was empty.

"They didn't know it was me. Otherwise they'd be here."

He ran into his bedroom, climbing over the mess of stuff, which was everywhere. Inside he climbed over another pile of clothes to a dresser, where he pulled open a drawer. A wooden box was inside, with several locks on it, and a pink ribbon around it. He pulled it out, and then returned to the main room, where Jessica stood waiting.

"Nice room," she said, picking up some things off the floor. "Could use a woman's touch, though."

"Leave it," He said. "My ship is docked a little ways from here, we can use that to get to your hospital."

They moved out of the room, closing the door. The sound of CorSec patrols through the bulkhead, they moved farther inside the city, where they arrived at a small storage dock. Inside was a ship that looked remarkably similar to the _Millenium Falcon, _except slightly bigger, and more beat up. It sat there with junk piled around it, as if it hadn't been used in years, with the name _Sabra_ sloppily painted on the side.

"This is your ship?" She said in disgust. "I'd rather steal another speeder. This could be suicide."

He ignored her again, and found his way inside the ship. Inside was more junk piled everywhere, and it was a hassle trying to climb over it to the cockpit. Once there, he fired up the repulsorlifts and lifted out of the cluttered hanger, dropping anything that was sat on top of the ship to the ground.

"If you only live in a two room apartment, why do you need all that stuff?"

"I don't. Noticed how it is all being left behind, and crashing to the ground."

They took off toward Downshift, where they would return to the surface of the city. With CorSec no longer after them, they took their time, receiving little attention from anyone.

"So where did you come up with the name _Sabra_?" Jessica asked, breaking a long silence.

Jim's gaze never shifted from looking straight forward. "It was the name of a friend who passed away when I was younger."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its ok, I found comfort in a few friends from my adolescence. They and I built this ship from an old YT-1300. And one of them let me name it."

"So this isn't yours then…"

"Well, it was one of theirs, but they gave it to me as a birthday gift."

"What was his name?"

"Her name was Kim Francis, and the others you may know. Commander Lorenz helped, as well as a few from the famous Manchester choir. Does the name Napoli come to mind?"

"Yes, Alexandra Napoli, she's a singer."

"General John Eves helped too."

"Of CorSec?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"So this Francis girl owned it originally."

"Yes, she bought it, asked me to help fix it up. We didn't get much farther from the name when I left for war, so we just left it here."

They landed on the emergency landing pad of the hospital, and there waited the group of wizards and Skywalker. They landed, and walked out of the ship toward them. Jim concealed the box in his hands, and walked toward them.

"Commander, your way out of here awaits."

Jim took one last look across the city, and to the bridge, which loomed above it all.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

He stepped over toward Lupin, who pointed toward the door to the stairs. They all started walking toward it. He touched the door knob, and felt his feet fly off the ground, and into a void.

Luke watched Jim being sucked away into the door, toward the save zone set up for him. The strange thing is, he still felt his presence in the force, as if he was standing right next to him.

"He really is special, that man." Lupin said, as if he too still felt Jim. "In our world, we have a legend that has been passed down since the first stories were written on paper. They spoke of two heroes coming to save the world from all evil. One to bring peace, and one to fight for it. I wonder if Jim is that hero who will fight for us."

"Yes, I too believe in him. Many cultures across the galaxy hold tales of a hero who will save them from the bindings of evil, even our Jedi archives tell of one who will "bring balance to the force." It seems that he has filled every qualification for them all, with his courage and power."

"So you believe that he is the savior of all beings then?"

"I believe he is what humans call the "Super Human." The one who will unite the human race, and in turn, all sentient beings everywhere. He has just started his own legend, the legend of the Super Human."

Cortana, after hacking herself into Jim's memory banks stored in his arm's neural net, patched herself into the _Sabra_'s core systems as well. The audio feed she heard from Luke about Jim's future was cross referenced into her data she received while on Halo. She continually ran over this data in her core banks, only she failed to understand what she found and had translated. As Jim traveled over the void of the Portkey, Cortana sat waiting to reveal the truth to the universe.

_**The path before, and path ahead**_

_**Will lead to times that Humar dread**_

_**And in the end the strife will come**_

_**And lead then while their doom is sung**_

_**The Humar left but two sung lore**_

_**And sent them to the Arc in store**_

_**The Arc exists on the planet blue**_

_**The third golden ring in which they drew**_

_**The two exist in phantom's quake**_

_**Hoping for their call to wake**_

_**When liberty dies and hope is dim**_

_**Both will rise but one shall win**_

_**But a second time, like in all tales**_

_**Will tell you how the good will fail**_

_**And the duo will return once more**_

_**To fight the fight they fought before**_

_**The Humar will never again return**_

_**To see their light of faith to burn**_

_**But there is a race that soon will rise**_

_**And with them comes the glorious prize**_

_**The Golden one shall rise once more**_

_**And then become Super Humar**_


	17. Book II: Prolouge

_**The path before, and path ahead**_

_**Will lead to times that Humar dread**_

_**And in the end the strife will come**_

_**And lead then while their doom is sung**_

_**The Humar left but two sung lore**_

_**And sent them to the Arc in store**_

_**The Arc exists on the planet blue**_

_**The third golden ring in which they drew**_

_**The two exist in phantom's quake**_

_**Hoping for their call to wake**_

_**When liberty dies and hope is dim**_

_**Both will rise but one shall win**_

_**But a second time, like in all tales**_

_**Will tell you how the good will fail**_

_**And the duo will return once more**_

_**To fight the fight they fought before**_

_**The Humar will never again return**_

_**To see their light of faith to burn**_

_**But there is a race that soon will rise**_

_**And with them comes the glorious prize**_

_**The Golden one shall rise once more**_

_**And then become Super Humar**_

_**Three days passed since Commander James T. George went into hiding from his own people. The Alliance, led to believe he was a danger to their existence, had passed the vote to send him away, to live a life without peace. As the Empire closed in on the fortress surrounding Earth, he would have to escape.**_

_**But he was not alone.**_

_**He was helped by a small group of people, who, believing that he fulfilled a legend. This legend is shared by thousands of cultures, spanning both his home galaxy of the Milkey Way, and the galaxy of Corscan. **_

_**This legend tells of an ancient alien race, known as the Humar, who had an empire that existed in thousands of galaxies across the Universe. They strove for balance in what they had, and for every evil, they created a good to combat it. Eons before this story unfolds, the Humar suddenly became extinct, leaving the races they had been said to have created defenseless and in strife. They Humar, however, foresaw their own downfall, thanks to the higher power they worshiped. They left behind a tale of two Humar who would rise again and fight. One for good and one for evil. The balance was to continue, even in their absence.**_

_**These people who believe in Jim believe that he will fight for the good that needs to return to the galaxies. Others believe that the legend cannot possibly be true, and the powers that Jim possessed before exile are nothing but one's man attempt to take measures into his own hands.**_

_**Whatever the case, the Empire has invaded the Milky Way from their Corscan stronghold. Vincent Calrissian, the powerful man leading the Empire, is hell bent on the destruction of the Alliance, especially those from his home planet of Earth. As the Alliance plans its last stand in the fortified inner rim of the SOL system, Jim can only watch as the fight for the freedom of all races lands on his doorstep…**_

"_**Captain Gerid this is Admiral Shims, move your battle group into position."**_

"_**Copy that Admiral. Helm, set twenty-seven to one, move into position. Bring in the Sterm-Breakers as well."**_

_**Admiral Jean-Luc Picard moved away from the window in the meeting room aboard his flag ship, the USS-Enterprise. He moved onto the bridge, where the current captain, Captain William T. Riker, was preparing to move the command staff to the battle bridge.**_

"_**Captain Riker, I assume you are moving in with the Sterm-Breakers?"**_

"_**Yes, in fact, I was hoping you would take command during the battle. You are better suited for this than I."**_

"_**I'll take your offer on that one, Number One, but I do think we should wait and see what develops. We are somewhat far back from the initial intercept point."**_

"_**They will fist enter here," he pulled up a map on the bridge screen, showing the layout of the Asteroid belt and the tunnel that led through it. "The Jupiter side of the passage is the first line of defense. We are here, the middle of the tunnel."**_

"_**Something tells me this wont be easy, Number One."**_

_**Riker smiled, "It never is…"**_

_**He turned and left the bridge, leaving Picard alone, looking out the view port. The planet Earth gently rotated in the distance, as allied ships moved toward Mars and the fortress. He saw a flash of light, as the sun bobbed up over its smooth crest, and got a communiqué from his chest piece communicator. He pushed it.**_

"_**Picard here"**_

"_**Admiral, this is Galbraith. Are we on a secure channel?"**_

_**Picard sat down at a computer station, and pushed a series of buttons. "We are now, go ahead Galbraith."**_

"_**Commander George has been safely moved to Dumbledore's safe zone. We await further orders from him on regards of that situation."**_

"_**From what I've heard, he can keep Jim out of the way while we deal with the Imperial threat. We have a real crisis on our hands here."**_

"_**How does it look from there?"**_

"_**Well, I never though I'd see the Romulans come to Earth seeking shelter, especially since the Klingons are so friendly with the Alliance. Most of the Calamarian ships are here, giving us some backup by the docks. The Rebellia is here."**_

"_**I rode in on that, if you remember…"**_

"_**Yes, Captain George has already contacted me and has asked that I pass on a word to his brother for him."**_

"_**Go ahead and transmit, Jim is sleeping in the next room."**_

"_**It's just a message, no hard code, that's traceable. Something along the lines of, 'The situation has been taken care of, make your move.' I haven't a clue what it means."**_

"_**I'll pass it along. I didn't think Steven would contact him so soon."**_

"_**Well, there is the proof you need. Keep me informed. Picard out."**_

_**The comm. shut down with a click, and Picard took another look toward Earth. He saw the light of the rising sun hit Europe, where his native France is.**_

"_**Admiral, prepare for warp to Mars."**_

_**He clicked his comm. again. "Acknowledged Number One."**_

_**The planet sunk behind him as stars surrounded the ship, and they were gone.**_


	18. Downtime

James George woke up from yet another restless sleep. His nights following his departure from the _Corellia_ were full of chaotic dreams and hot flashes, causing him to become quite moody. Those who stayed with him throughout his exile knew this, but still tried to cheer him up as much as possible. Ronald Weasley, a red haired Wizard assigned to watch over him, tried to comfort him.

"Try to make the best of it, mate," he said, "You are strong enough to kick the living shit out of them, but you can't take their bloody political stuff. Wait it out, and watch what will happen without you."

"That's the thing, Ron," Jim said, irritated, "How many people will have to die before they realize that I need to help?"

"Well, I don't see practical use for your powers in space, I mean, you still have to breathe when you're all powered up like that, right?"

"I don't know, I haven't been able to power up since. Those things Jessica has have taken care of that…"

"Well, Dumbledore had those concocted to stop your wizard powers from interacting with everything else going on inside you."

"Yea, he said something about how they all need to cooperate in order for me to power up. I don't see why we had to get a ysalamiri or something…"

A ysalamiri is a creature found in Corscan that can literally block out the force. It is one of the most feared creatures by the Jedi, despite its gentle sloth like nature.

"Cant get them here…"

Jim nodded and moved over to the window. He looked out toward the New York Skyline, saturated with a dense rain. The largest city on Earth was a good hideout, but everyone knew Dumbledore, so it made it difficult to stay unnoticed when he visited.

"So are you going to tell us what is in that little box of yours?" Jessica Sarath, a Wizard healer asked as she came into the room. "You haven't touched it since you brought it here."

Jim shrugged unhappily, saying, "Look, it really doesn't mean anything now anyway. I cant fight with them."

"Them?" Brenton said sitting by the door. "What do you mean by 'them'?"

Jim walked over to the box, and fiddled with the locks. He opened it, and took out a small object.

"Its not normally this small," he said, "It gets bigger when activated."

"What is it?"

"It's a mini-con. They are a small race of Transformers."

"Transformers?"

"Yea, they are about the size of a bike when they are active. They are smarter than most droids, and can assume a humanoid shape or the shape of a vehicle. This one is a crane."

Sure enough, when Brenton and Jessica leaned in to look closer, it was a little crane, with a long arm for lifting small objects.

"But what does it do," Jessica asked, returning to her bowl of cereal, "and why do you have it?"

"Well, when its full size, it can fight like a human, with its own built in weapons, but in vehicle mode, it can connect to a big Transformer, and power it up."

"I've never heard of the Transformers…" Jessica said.

"They are a robotic race from a planet called Cybertron," Brenton explained. "They are bred into two sub races, the Autobots, the ones allied with the Alliance , and the Deceptacons, allied with the Empire. They have fought one another for millennia."

"They, like the mini-cons, can assume a humanoid mode or a vehicle mode," Jim added, "The major difference is their size. Most transformers are six or seven stories tall."

"I see," Jessica said, looking puzzled, "Why do you have a mini-con if they are built for the Transformers?"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and a loud crack filled the room. They group looked over to see another red haired boy, almost as tall and lanky as Ron, appear.

"Sorry to drop in like this everyone," he said, and brushed dust off his robes.

"George?" Ron asked.

"No its Fred, I'm here with a message for Jim from the _Napoleon._"

Fred Weasley, one of Ron's two twin brothers, was a fond supporter of Jim mainly because he was so independent. Fred and his brother George had been somewhat rebellious themselves throughout their careers.

"Captain Whitmer says that he will have whatever you need, including this…"

He pulled out a crystal, which glowed a bright purple.

"It's a crystal from the moon of Shakaras, the Dark Templar planet. They call it a Heliofix. He said it might give you more power with your whole super man thing, but also be able to be suppressed when you try to control it."

He gave it to Jim, who had no reaction with it. "Must be the stuff Dumbledore gave me," He said, putting it on the table next to his Zeo necklace.

"Right-o then." Fred said, "I'll be returning to Dumbledore. Cheers."

He stood in a clear spot, preparing to apparate again, but quickly said, "Oh Ron, I was only kidding, I am George!"

And a crack signaled his departure. "He's a stupid git," Ron said, getting red in the face. "If mother only knew…"

The group laughed, including Jim, who managed to let out a chuckle. They all turned back to what they were doing, and Jim looked at the Moon Stone. _Wonder what kind of power Tom thinks this is_, Jim thought to himself.

As the morning grew into midday , they began to talk again about the past, especially before the war. Jim sat and listened to the stories of life while freedom was in session.

Ron talked about how he, his two best friends, the Famous Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger, had left Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We discovered that you-know-who had allied himself with the Imperial remnants, taking off. Harry was somewhat pleased, for he had gone through a lot, considering his early encounters with him."

Remus Lupin nodded, agreeing. "Harry has seen much death at the hands of the dark lord."

Jim frowned, "Voldemort knew when he was beat. He joined Vincent."

Everyone but Brenton and Jim shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. Wizards were terrorized by him so much early in their war with dark wizards that their fear of him never went away.

Jessica spoke next, eating a sandwich. "I left the American Wizarding School , and signed on with an extragalactic relations committee. We traveled around Corscan mostly, showing off wizarding skills, seeing if it was possible to have potential wizards on other planets. Didn't find any."

"It's a human trait," Brenton cut in, "I have seen many different styles of sorcery, and I must say that you wizards are the most peculiar bunch I've come across."

"Well, let me say that in time, us Wizards will be more respected by galactic figure heads. Only the bloody Vulcans have seen us for what we are," Ron said.

Brenton spoke next about his work with the New Aldeeranians, discovering his talent as a Jedi. Although he was still in training, he said he knew much more after that and his journey into the world of darkness.

Jim layed back down on his bed as they talked, using the force to bob his pillow up in down in the air. His past was not as honorable. His past was full of danger, and the stupid accidents he kept getting himself into. He lost h is arm for this war, and he never did recover from it.

As the day turned to night, everyone started to turn in. Jim, restless, began to wonder how many days he would be stuck inside like this. As he looked toward the night sky, he saw a flash cross the region. He knew the Empire was out there somewhere, and they were coming for him…

_Again I shall see the planet I left behind. I shall destroy it as it has destroyed me._

Vincent Calrissian watched from his flagship, the _Inferno,_ as his battle group rendezvoused for the assault on Earth. The thousands on Imperial Stardestroyers, Victory Stardestroyers, Super Stardestroyers, Nova Warships, Deceptacon Battle Dragoons, Covenant War Craft, Sith Harpoons, and other small craft floated in the distance, surrounding the ringed planet of Saturn. They had already overtaken the Saturn Defense Platoons of the Alliance with minimal casualties. The challenge, Vincent knew, would be the invasion of the Inner Circle .

_Galvan, I know you are out there somewhere._

He issued his command to the head of the _Inferno_, "Begin the Invasin. Kill everything that resists."

The command was issued, and the ships moved toward Jupiter, where the last outer defense station of the Alliance stood. The Time had come. The end of his conquest was at hand.

_But what about George?_


	19. Invasion

"We have incoming! Imperial warp signatures coming from the planet's shadow!"

Tyler Henry Madison, Supreme Allied Commander of the Alliance's Military, squinted at the view screen of the _Rebellia, _sister ship to the _Corellia_, seeing the multitudes of Imperial ships warping into the sector. He went slightly white, and hit his comm. button. "This is Supreme Allied Commander Madison to all ships, We have incoming. Man your battle stations," He shut down his transmission, and turned to Captain Steven George, the _Rebellia's _commanding officer. "Sound general quarters. We are in for a fight."

"Yes, Sir," George said, moving toward his communication station.

Madison turned back toward the view screen, and began to issue orders to the tactical engineers at their stations. "Keep sectors seven through ten clear if we have anymore refugees. I want defensive platoons set at two-seven to one. Orbital cannons have their order to fire at will."

He turned to George again. "Launch your fighters only when their ships first clear the planet. Until then, we use the gravity gun. Keep all other ships behind us, _Rebellia _is the spearhead. I want all others to have an open lane back toward Mars if things go bad. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, I will alert Doctor Dee at once, sir."

"Good, tell him to fire at will."

Madison watched as the planetary orbital guns began to open fire on the passing Imperial Dreadnaughts and Star Destroyers. As they began to suffer more and more damage, they spread out, allowing other ships to pass through the ring they created, free from fire from the orbital guns.

"Focus fire on one ship, so we can break that barrier. We must hold them as long as we can!"

"Sir," a helmsman shouted, "We have more incoming jump signatures, reading Imperial. They are coming in over the other side of Io. So far we count eight hundred ships, but there are more inbound."

"Damn, they are trying to flank us."

"We only have one gravity gun, sir…"

Madison looked back toward the two incoming jump signatures.

"Sir, we have another jump point coming on to our sensors…"

The crew was starting to panic. There were too many; a Mathematical certainty. IN an hour there would be over ten thousand Imperial ships. They were doomed.

Doctor Edmond Dee, while being somewhat eccentric, but a genius nonetheless, had gotten the order he had been waiting for.

Captain George walked beside him as they boarded the transport for a large floating asteroid outside the gateway. Dee explained how he came up with the idea for his untested gravity gun. "On Zi, I had invented the gravity cannon. In an atmosphere, it created a stable black hole, about six miles in diameter, and crushed everything above the ground."

"I heard about this. You used it to destroy an overly powerful Zoid, right?"

"Yes, it was called the Deathstinger. Anyways, here is what I did. I says to the Alliance, I says, 'I suppose, with funding, that I could make a better version for space fighting.' They says that I can do it, only they gave me enough money for one. So I built it there."

He pointed at the asteroid that floated in front of them as their transport moved toward it. The asteroid was about the size of a Star Destroyer, only it had a very large cannon barrel mounted on the top.

"It creates a small temporary black hole. I tested it before, on an old Colossus class ship. Completely eliminated it; without a trace."

"Colossus's are huge! They dwarf even the larger Halcyon classes, even Star Destroyers!"

"Yes, that's why we are using it. The only problem is, if we have too many running at the same time, I'm afraid the holes will collapse gravity fields. We can't overload the battlefield with them."

"Well, Madison said to go ahead with it. How many shells do you have?"

"Let's not worry about that, shall we?"

"Stand by Gravity Control, prepare for Ionic distortion in five…"

"Get us clear of the blast zone!" Madison yelled.

"Four…."

"All ships standby for gravity volley!"

"Three…"

"Sir, we have a transmission from Earth for you," another officer said.

"Two…"

"Now?" Madison said, turning around, "From who?"

"One…"

"Kal-el, sir, he sounds upset…"

A shudder in the ship caused everyone to look toward the screen as a white shell rocketed toward the nearest Imperial Ships. When it was too far away to see, it suddenly exploded with a brilliant flash, and a large sphere of spectral light rose from the center of the ships. The rainbow colored streaks of light flowed around the sphere, converging on the black center of the sphere. All ships inside were flattened, and sucked into the center, where after about ten seconds, they were gone.

"What happens now?" someone asked aloud. "The sphere is still there?"

He was right, the sphere of energy still existed. There were some ships that could not slow down in time, and moved right into the gravity field.

"Standby Gravity control. Sequence initiating. Firing main cannon."

Another shudder and another flash of light erupted when another shell was launched toward the next batch of Imperial troops. It exploded in the same way, with a brilliant sphere of spectral light and gravitational energy. It erupted right next to the first one, causing an overlapping of energy, creating a third mini black hole. The gravitational field was so dense, that the _Rebellia_ slowly started to lumber toward them.

"Stop fireing, they are sucking us in!" Madison yelled into his comm.

"Gravity control standing by."

Suddenly, the fields collapsed, and the Star Destroyers began to close in again. Madison looked to his data screen, where a reported seventy destroyers were taken out in both blasts. It didn't look that way at all on the view screen, where the thousands of ships continued to close in. As if in response to his pondering, thousands of small green and purple lights streaked toward them.

"Brace for impact!"

The _Rebellia's_ shields absorbed many of the blasts, but the other ships didn't fare as well. Some lost pressure and exploded, while others dipped downward, out of control.

"Return fire, shut down the Gravity cannon and get it out of here."

"That thing can move?" someone else asked.

The rock that it was mounted on suddenly burst open, revealing a ship of great size underneath. It read _Fury of Zi _on the side, and the gravity cannon was securely bounded to the top of it.

"We need to get that back to Mars! Protect it at all costs.

Beam cannons on the Empire's Nova class assault ships began to pound the fleet, and some ships moved in front of the _Fury of Zi _to protect it.

"Sir, we are taking heavy losses. The _Pride of Vendada, Hammerson, Beta-Obscura, _and _Magna Zordon_ have all been destroyed. We have reports the other ships are adrift. Distress calls are coming in from the _Titan's Magnificence, Rock of Jeninam, Kansas, _and _Yamato Fringe_. "

"Their fleet is too large. Fall back toward the gate. We need to last as long as possible. Send out an all-priority signal that the Inner Rim is no longer safe. Tell all refugees to find a safe sector and…"

He stood there, without answers. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for the rest of his order.

"Sir?" the officer asked after a minute of silence.

Madison looked over toward him, with a look of sadness in his face.

"Tell them to pray, lieutenant. Tell them to pray…"

The _Fury of Zi_ was getting hit hard, and Steve George was in the middle of securing crewman as they took the force of the hits.

"Stay on your feet!"

A squadron of Covenant Banshees moved in on the _Fury_ and blasted it with plasma and ion fire.

"Doctor Dee sir," a crewman said, "We have lost propulsion. We are disabled."

"What?" Dee said in a confused fury. "Not my gravity gun. They can't take it!"

"Sir we must leave," George said, grabbing his arm. "We have to get you out of here, you can rebuild this, don't worry."

"NO, I WONT LEAVE THIS. THE GUN IS UNSTABLE, IF YOU THINK WE CAN-"

Two other officers helped George get hold of Dee, now flailing with anger. One, a Vulcan, used his hand to cause Dee to lose consciousness, and they moved him toward the last remaining shuttle off the ship. Imperial boarding parties already were arriving. George pulled out his two Rampant-14 blasters and began to fire at Stormtroopers coming down the hallway as another shudder rocked the _Fury._

"Sir, get on the ship!"

"GO!" he yelled, bolting down toward the engineering shaft. The ship shook again, and Steve fell over a ledge and onto a large reactor. Screaming with pain, the reactor began to heat up, and overloaded. Rainbow colored bolts surrounded George, who was now struggling to maintain himself. The lighting hit troopers around him, and killed them instantly. Warning lights and alarms were going off as the ship began to break apart. Suddenly, Steve howled with pain, and the Gravity Gun went off.

The remaining shells erupted with intense reactions, taking almost all of the ships within range with it. An enormous sphere of gravity exploded outward, sucking many of the asteroids and surrounding ships with it. Within an instant, the gate was sucked in, taking many more asteroids and gun platorms with it. The _Rebellia_ was also grabbed, breaking apart into many particles in a flash of fire. The Sphere didn't completely surround the _Rebellia_; its size was too large. Instead, the gravity instantly collapsed with the weight of the ship, sending everything it sucked in back out, including what remained of the _Fury of Zi._ Steve, still howling with pain, was suddenly sucked into the collapsing center, silencing the blackhole.

The _Rebellia,_ now adrift, began to explode from the inside, and the command deck had disintegrated. The last remnants of the gateway collapsed in on itself, as the integrity field shrank.

No Alliance soldier lived to tell what happened at Jupiter.


	20. Changes

When the contact with the Jupiter defense grid had silenced, the high command of the Alliance began to panic. Captain John Lorenz, now promoted to commanding officer of the _Corellia_, has immediately contacted his insider with Commander George; Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, the death toll is catastrophic, we lost every ship in the system, and the gate has been destroyed. Our scouts have found that the Empire has been able to pick their way through the debris field at the entrance to the tunnel. They haven't slowed much at all."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "We must fulfill the prophecy. Commander George must be allowed to fight with the Alliance again."

"Dumbledore, you know that Madison is dead. The entire first fleet was wiped out, including the _Rebellia_. Madison was Jim's highest ranking supporter. Our cause is not in good shape at all."

"The _Rebellia _was destroyed?"

Jim walked into the picture, and stood behind Dumbledore. "What about Steve, did he make it out?"

"It doesn't look like anyone made it out, Jim."

Jim seemed to mourn for a moment, and then grow angry. "The Empire will pay for this! Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but I cannot sit around and wait anymore. I'm leaving."

"Jim, you can't," Lorenz said, "You must stay under his care, he is your best hope now."

"To hell with you, if I am this savior you all believe in, perhaps I should just leave."

"You don't believe in the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked, upset, "the fundamental reason we are all helping you?"

"I'm sorry, but after all this, its apparent that I am nothing special. So I have powers. Big deal. Galbraith has powers. You have powers. I'm nothing but another soldier in this war. And if I am to die defying the only force that ever stood in our way, so be it."

"Jim, please…"

"Go to hell."

Jim walked out of the room, with Jessica, Brenton, and Ronald tailing him, pleading with him to change his mind.

Jim walked down the stairs into the alleyway outside the safe house. Max Goodwin, weapons master, was leaning against the wall, asleep. He awoke to hear the shouting voices coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked as Jim passed him up.

"I'm leaving."

"Good, it's about damn time we see some action. I'll get my guns."

"Max, don't encourage him!" Jessica scolded. "He will be a target. The Empire wants him, the Alliance hates him…He's going to be alone."

"No he won't," Max said, "He and I have planned this for weeks now."

Max opened up a door to a warehouse garage, where a small shuttle stood.

"I call it the _Impendent Danger_," Max said, with pride. "We'll be seeing you."

Jim hopped into the cockpit as Max got in the back. The ship roared to life, and began to take off. Ron tried to stop the ship with stunning spells, but to no effect. The ship rose out of the alley, and joined the traffic above. Within seconds, it was out of sight.

"So as I see it," Vice Admiral Walker Russell, "With Madison being killed, we need to elect a new leader."

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's eyes narrowed, as the members of the Alliance Council murmured in agreement. _This could be dangerous. _

Princess Leia Organa Solo looked toward Admiral George Dunbar, who ran the Han-Ranian Combine at Alpha Centuari, a major shipyard of the Alliance. He looked at her, concerned.

"What we need is to prepare to save our people," She said, "We can't continue squabbling over who should lead us when the Empire is on our doorstep."

"I agree," Lumbered the Hutt representative, in his native language of Huttse, "We must use whatever means necessary for our protection, above all other things."

"No, we cannot function without a leader. As co-head of the council, I move to a nomination and vote," Russell said.

Presiding over council, Picard had to ask, "Do we have a second to _Vice_ Admiral Russell's move?"

He looked around, seeing several hands and a tentacle rise.

"We will recess for several minutes while we take nominations."

Leia moved immediacy moved toward Dunbar and Picard, who were discussing something quietly during the recess.

She looked toward Picard, who nodded as if to match her concerns. "He nominated himself. Dunbar here nominated you. I was also nominated by General Pepper."

"We can't allow him to take control. He already got rid of George. He could destroy us."

Picard looked back down the table. Dozens of delegates were talking amongst themselves. He called to order, "We are now prepared to vote. The nominations include Princess Leia Organa Solo of the Republic, myself, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation, General Byston Ptah of Chronos, Vice Admiral Russell of the Federation, and Commander Gurgon of the Hutt Alliance. Please cast your votes now."

After several minutes, the totals came in to Picard's screen. _Russell has won._

"Vice-Admiral, by vote of the Alliance High Council, I hereby promote you to Supreme Allied Commander of all Alliance Military Forces."

Leia closed her eyes as congratulatory comments were directed toward Russell.

"Now," he said, straightening his uniform out, "To our next order of business. I have already initiated several defensive measures, and I believe that the slowdown caused by the gravity gun's collapse will aid us. The Empire has to pick through the rubble, certainly, but they will not be stopped by mere rocks. The tunnel, for the most part, is still intact. We must be prepared for the worst."

"Sir, with all due respect, Shouldn't we call out the special forces? I'm sure that Commander George's commandos will be willing to-"

"George is not a Commander any longer, and will not be referred to as such while I am in command. Is that clear, _your highness?_"

Leia, taken aback by the hostility from Russell, nodded her head silently. She sat back down, as the Master Chief stood up, and for the first time, vocalized.

"See here, _Vice Admiral_, I don't give a damn who you are, but you have no right to have any hostility toward Commander George. He did nothing but give his devoted support to this Alliance and these councilors. He is a hero. You are a coward, hiding behind your technicalities and politics. I don't know why I'm even here, I should be fighting."

"I will not tolerate this insubordination!" Russell raised his voice. "You will stand down at once, or I will have you arrested and thrown in the brig."

"That is out of the question, Vice-Admiral."

Picard stood up, now very angry. "You are five minutes into heading this Alliance, and you are already threatening your fellow council members, the best ones at that. You have downplayed everything that Commander Madison and Commander George have done to protect people like you. I, for one, will not stand for this."

"You have no choice, Admiral," Russell said, now eerily calm. "Unless you want to leave this council, and leave Earth defenseless, I suggest you bury your loyalties to a renegade and focus on the task at hand."

Admiral Picard made two fists, but then looked toward the rest of the council. He nodded, and looked over toward Master Chief. Master Chief hesitated, but nodded, and the two of them sat down.

"Now, as Solo was saying… I agree. The commandos formed before George's departure are still very well trained. I here they are the best of the best."

"That I can attest to," Admiral Dugalle said. "They operated under heavy resistance at Dubris, and came out magnificently. They are the best team of commandos ever bred for combat."

Master chief shifted in his seat.

"Then its settled. Delta Squadron will operate on Mars, if the Empire lands there. They will need Mars to mount an attack on Earth, so they will definitely try to land on the ground."

Leia's spirits brightened slightly. Delta Squadron was the best, Jim admitted himself. He had them formed by request of a friend he met while stranded on Japoca, the deserted planet near J'P'Tan. If any team of soldiers could protect Mars, Delta was the ones to fit.

"They won't be alone either," Russell continued. "The United States Military has already hunkered down near the primary Energon mine. Without a renewable source of Energon, their ships may not have the resources to mount a full attack on earth.

Energon, a powerful natural mineral found nearly everywhere in both galaxies, was first used by the Transformers. Terrible wars were fought among the Transformers over Energon, which was first thought to only be found on their home planet, Cybertron.

"I have also enlisted the aid of The Autobots, who have also come to the inner rim to protect Earth. I have personal assurance from Optimus Prime that his men will do whatever is necessary to protect the Mars Energon Mine. Right now, I need Delta Squadron summoned to the next council metting. You are all dismissed."

Jim landed in Cranberry City, where he spent his adolescence. He had made arrangements to meet a long time friend of his, Kimberly Francis, who still lived in the area, and hoped to find help from her while he planned his next move. As he set the ship down, he noticed a large freighter docked next to her home. It was the _Sabra!_

He ran down the ramp, looking at the ship he helped build, when he was suddenly tackled by none other than Kim, who had been waiting for he and Max. She hugged max while Jim was getting up, and smiled brightly. "It's so good to see you guys!" She looked the two of them over. "You guys look exausted. Let me get you something to eat."

"Where did you get the _Sabra_?" Jim asked, laughing. "I though it was surely impounded on the _Corellia_ after our escape."

"I heard about your escape, and paid the fine, then had it delivered. I couldn't let a dream I helped come true be sold at auction, could I?"

Kim was happy that Jim was pleased. He had a hard month or two, with the Alliance throwing him out and such. She looked back at Max, who also seemed pleased to see Jim in a good mood for a change. She motioned them over to her home. "Please, there are others who are here to see you, come in."

Jim and Max, leaving their weapons behind, followed Kim into the house, where more people of their past were waiting. Alexandra Napoli, famed singer of the Manchester choir, was taking refuge during the invasion. She jumped into a hug with Jim, and broke into tears.

"We thought you had died! The Alliance is so stupid."

Jim sat her down, assuring her that he was not dead. He looked up to see another smiling face. John Eaves, who preferred the name J.C., had also arrived at Earth. "We heard about Mobius and feared the worst. Good to see you in once piece Jimmy."

"Did you hear what happened at Jupiter?" Alex asked, drying her eyes, then started crying again. "Steve…he…"

"Yes, I heard. It's been a long road. Steve will have not died in vain. That's why I need your help."

He explained his hiding with Dumbledore, and his willingness to fight again. They agreed to help, but needed to know where to go next. They discussed this, as the news came on the holonet terminal in the kitchen.

"….-Admiral Russell has assumed command of the Alliance High Council, and has ordered the feared Delta Squadron into service. Until now the Deltas were thought to be myth, which had its origins in the United States Army. The group, originally known as Delta Force, was supposedly the best trained soldiers on the planet. The alliance has its history with irony, however, and has created this new Delta Squadron in spirit of the Delta Force Legend. Members of Delta have been recalled, and their orders still remain classified. In other news, the whereabouts of the ex-commander James George is still unknown, and authorities, fearing annihilation by the power hungry meta-human, have not done much in effort to locate him. The Alliance has posted bounties on the mad man, in attempt to-…"

J.C. turned the receiver off, frowning. "Your parents have been questioned. Your sister's house was raided. The Alliance really has it out for you. We need to get you off planet. I don't know what Dumbledore thought, keeping you here, where you can't do anything."

"I know. That's why I left. Brenton is probably looking for me right now…"

"Not to mention," Max said as he took off his armored wristlets, "Weasley and that girl."

"Yes, I've heard much from Brenton about this Jessica Sarath." J.C. said, smiling, "Anything you can tell me about her Jimmy?"

"She's a witch," Jim said. "She was on medical duty aboard the _Corellia_ and Dumbledore said she was to be trusted."

"That's not all Brenton's told me. Katarn saw you two in the faculty room after Deneb. You two got along nicely from what he saw, and then Brenton got word."

"What?" Jim said, taken aback... "I…Now look here…I was only…"

"Enough Jim." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "It's ok. Really. It's about time, actually."

"She only offered to heal me with her magic. I used my own. She was amazed. End of story."

"Alright, I get it." She smiled. Jim's expression did not change.

"But-"

"Now," she interrupted, "What to do about you two."

"Max should go back to the Alliance," J.C. said. "They are still the only force opposing the Empire. He will do the most there."

"No, I'm staying with Jim," Max said. "As long as we get to the _Corellia_ we should be alright. Our ship can't get close, it's not registered. Won't make it past the defenses."

Well, the _Sabra_ is registered to me." Kim said. "I guess we could take you there."

"No," Jim said. "I can't let you get any closer to the coming battle. You are safer here on Earth. It's the most protected."

"There is no way we are letting you go off alone. You can't take the _Sabra_ either, you'll never get past security. Like it or not, I'm coming with you."

"And so am I," J.C. said, standing up.

"And me," Alex said, standing next to Kim.

"You aren't going to win this argument Jim," Max said, picking up his things. "We might as well get moving. The Deltas are about to ship out. The sooner we get there the better."

Jim wiped his face off with the back of his hand, thinking, and then looked up. "I guess I'm not going to get my way this time."

Kim smiled, "Then let's go."

The five of them moved out to the _Sabra. _Jim and Max transferred their belongings from their smaller ship. The last thing Jim grabbed was the box that held his mini-con.

"Still carrying that stupid thing, eh?" J.C. asked.

"There's more to it than you know." Jim said, mood unchanging. "Let's just get going."

They lifted off, and left Cranberry behind.


End file.
